A Templar's Promise
by Rogue626
Summary: This is a story starting from DA2 Act3, This is a story about Cullen and a character I created Gabriella a beautiful mage from Kirkwall's Circle. Their story during a time of change. I'm hoping this story will mesh with DAIII and I will be able to continue it further. I'm not a professional writter just a fan with a story to tell. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

A Templar's Promise Story By Rogue626 Characters and Places and Origanal Storyline Belong to Bioware and EA . Author's Note This story is from the end of DA2 and hopefully I will be able to place it into DA III. I have created a character of my own to fit into this story and world. I'm not a professional writter. I'm just a fan girl with a idea. I want to thank David Gaider and DA devs for the rich story and world also Kashmir7771 for being my proof reader/editor.

Character Note

Gabriella grew up in Krikwall's Circle of Magi from the age of 5. She's 23 years old. Her personality would be Friendly and Loving but being a little shy. She has long wavy golden brown hair. Her eyes are as green as the deepest of emrald jewels. Her lips a pale petal of a spring rose. Voluptuous and curvy in her shape. Her skin light, touched lightly by the sun. Her abilties are Destruction Magic but she is able to cast Healing Spells upon herself and allies.

Chapter I

Gabriella awoke early, as was the custom of the Kirkwall Circle. This way of life was all she knew or remembered. Gabriella was sent to the Circle at the age of 5, after showing magical ablities from the cradle. This being a little far from the norm. Most children are sent during early adolescence. She left at such a young age she couldn't even remember her mothers face. The other mages in the Circle were her family now. She began getting cleaned up for breakfeast. As she began taking a washcloth from the basin and clensing the sleep from her eyes, then puts everything away neatly. She decided to wear her faveorite robes, her green ones, they complimented her eyes well; told by other mages. Exiting her room to head to the dining hall for breakfeast she had to cross through the inner courtyard. It was a beautiful day, the morning air was a bit crisp. The sky was bright blue with no clouds to be seen in sight. She entered the dining to hear the chatter of her friends as sat for breakfeast. She sat alongside of Bethany; a newer mage to the Circle. Gabriella was kind and helpful to her. As they hit it off straight away, becoming the best of friends. Even though Bethany was a little older than Gabriella. She took Bethany under her wing to teach her the ways of the Circle. And in return Bethany taught her the ways of the world outside of the Circle. The two chatted during their meal planning the day. It was normal for the Templars to be nearby. Gabriella was used to it, and paid no mind to it. Until the Knight-Captain entered the dining hall. Her gaze went straight to him as if she were in a trance. Bethany began to laugh.

"Gabriella?!", no response. She got louder.

"Gabriella!", still no response.

"GABBY!", She yelled and gave her a little shove. Gabriella fell from her seat. Bethany was laughing hysterically. Gabriella, stunned for a second noticed a hand before her assisting to help her up off the floor. To her surprise it was the Knight-Captain! She takes his hand, her insides all a flutter as gets up off her feet.

"Uh-uh..Thank you Knight-Captian!"

"You're welcome my dear, are you alright?", He asked.

She begins to stutter again, "Uhh..yes Knight-Captain."

"Hello Bethany, how are you faring here in the Circle?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking.", Bethany replied.

"Bethany, I've been meaning to.." He paused "I'm sorry about your mother."

She replied, "Thank you Cullen."

He bows to both of them; making eye contact with Gabriella then with Bethany, "You ladies have a good day." Gabriella in awe as he turns to leave the dining hall.

"Bethany you never told me!"

Bethany replied with confusion in her face, "Told you what?"

"That you knew the Knight-Captain!"

"I did run into him on occasion when I was outside of the Circle with my brother, and the Knight-Captain is the one who brought me here. I have no hard feelings towards him. I'm happy enough, I was tired of running from the Templars, and YOU Gabby have a crush on the Knight-Captain."

"Oh!", Gabriella exclaimed. "That is obsurd! He's a Templar AND the Knight-Captain, Bethany!"

"Gabby, he is very handsome. I can see-", Gabriella stopped her abruptly.

"Stop right there!", Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why, what did I say?", Bethany questioned. "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"What? You're crazy.", said Gabriella.

"No, I'm not. I know what it looks like when a man is interested in a woman.", Bethany said.

"Even if I was interested nothing could ever become of it. You know this as well as I do."

"He is very handsome, I can see why you are attracted to him."

Gabriella let out a "Hmph!"

"Let's just go to our classes, I'm sure Orsino is awaiting us by now."

They left the dining hall and headed to the Training Hall.

t here...


	2. Chapter 2

A Templar's Promise Story By Rogue626 Characters and Places and Origanal Storyline Belong to Bioware and EA . Author's Note This story is from the end of DA2 and hopefully I will be able to place it into DA III. I have created a character of my own to fit into this story and world. I'm not a professional writter. I'm just a fan girl with a idea. I want to thank David Gaider and DA devs for the rich story and world also Kashmir7771 for being my proof reader/editor.

Chapter II

Cullen was standing watch outside of the dining hall. He watched Gabriella and Bethany walking across the courtyard laughing and giggling. He let out a sigh, not realizing another Knight was standing by him.

"She's grown into a beautiful woman."

Cullen replied, "Huh?"

"It's okay Knight-Captain, we're all allowed to be human. I saw the way you were looking at Gabriella. She is quite lovely, all the Templars have noticed."

"Sir Knight, you know we are not allowed to engage in activities with the mages, and if I ever hear so much as anyone flirt with Gabriella or touch her, so help me. They will not only have to answer to the Maker, but to my blade as well. Is that understood?", Cullen exclaimed.

"Y-yes, Sir Knight-Captain!"

"Good, make sure as everyone knows this. This goes for Bethany as well."

Cullen was attracted to Gabriella, very much so. He knew being a Templar and her being a Mage, nothing could ever become of it. Thinking to himself, "I promise instead of all I can do, I will watch over her. The only thing I can do is to try to protect her and to keep her from harms way. Why is it that when I'm attracted to a woman why is she a mage? Why Maker? Why?!" . Still thinking to himself, "She is very beautiful. Her long golden brown hair tied up in a pony tail, with long wavy pieces hanging. The sun danced upon her hair. Making it shimmer like gold. Her skin looks as soft as the petals of Andraste's Grace, her scent as sweet. Her eyes the color of the finest emralds. Lips the color of a soft red rose. And her figure..Oh, By the Maker!"

Yes, he knew he had it bad and he could do nothing. Oh how his heart ached. A messenger comes up.

"Sir Knight-Commander needs to see you right away Sir!"

Gabriella and Bethany entered the training hall. Orsino adresses everyone,

"As you know, we are having trouble with the Templars. With all that's gone on, with some of the mages rebelling and using Blood Magic. I fear what may happen to us. The Knight-Commander has turned into a Tyrant and is going mad. I've been called to a meeting with her. Bethany, I have sent word to your brother in hopes that he will aid us, if need be. I need you all to stay here and stay safe. We will return."

Orsino called out to Bethany, "Bethany, would you come with me?"

"Sir, may I come too?", Gabriella asked.

"No child. I need you here to protect the others.", Orsino replied.

"Bethany, stay safe my friend."

"You too Gabby."

Gabriella gave her a big hug goodbye,

"You're like the big sister I never had."

" Gabby, keep everyone safe."

Gabriella watched them leave

Gabriella couldn't stand waiting around for them to return. She paced and paced for what seemed like hours, and no word yet. She decided to go outside. It was now dark. Night had fallen. All of a sudden the ground trembled. And a huge explosion rocked the city. A Bright light flashed across the sky. Everyone began to panic, Hearing screams from all directions, as the Templars ran out the gates to see what has happened. Someone had yelled that the Chantry had been blown up. Was she even hearing correctly? She head another mage yell, "THE MAKER CANNOT HELP US NOW!"

Not knowing what to do exactly until they had heard some sort of comfirmation as to what was going on. She tried to keep everyone calm. Then she had realized the Templars had shut the main gates. Letting no one in OR out. Something then had started to happen, the Templars entered and began to attack. She tried to save many, but watched many perish to the Templar's blades. The Templars then turned their focus behind them. It has seemed as though someone had come to help us. It was the Champion accompanied by Orsino and the others; Bethany among them. Gabriella thinks to herself, "Thank the Maker you have not forsaken us."

Gabriella ran up to Bethany, "What's going on? What has happened? Is it true?..That the Chantry has been..blown up?"

"Yes, the Chantry has been blown up, and by a mage. Merrideth intends on killing us all!", Bethany exclaimed.

"And what of your Brother?"

"He is on our side and will help in any way he can. Gabriella, I want you to stay out of the fighting. Go hide. Please!"

"But, I want to help!"

"No. Go hide! Now!"

Gabriella wasn't going to hide. She slipped into the shadows. More Templars appeared. The fighting was fierce. So any chance Gabriella had she would defend her defenders. Gabriella's expertise in Destruction magic and Healing was paying off. If she noticed anyone beginning to fall she would cast a healing spell their way between the blasting of flames. The group made their way to the inner courtyard. Merrideth was sending her forces in. Gabriella watched Hawke and his friends take out the first wave of Templars. There was a pause and a time to take a breath for a minute. Still in the shadows out of sight. Gabriella could hear Orsino, she could see that any hope he had, had been chisled away. She could see he was going mad.

"IF MERRIDETH WANTS BLOOD MAGIC, I'LL GIVE HER BLOOD MAGIC!"

He put a knife to his hand, drawing blood and casting a powerful blood ritual upon himself. His body engulfing the bodies of the dead surrounding him on the floor that was before him. He had turned into a monster of a creature. You couldn't tell it was Orsino any longer. He began to attack everyone he was supposed to be protecting. They all began to fight this monstrosity, which was still capable of strong magic. Gabriella again helped from afar, again not getting into the fray. They defeated Orsinio. Not knowing which way to go, or where to hide at this point. She decided to follow the Champion and his companions in order to stay alive. They cut through the Circle like butter. Gabriella still helping from a distance. Hawke and his companions didn't even notice her following. They made it through the Circle exiting to the Gallows main courtyard. She was still pretty far behing Hawke and Bethany. Hawke confronted Merrideth. Gabriella couldn't hear the words being spoken, but she could see their faces. She saw Cullen and what looked like he was threatening Merrideth. Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. Merrideth pulled out a huge sword appearing to be made out of some sort of Lyrium, while glowing a blood red. Merrideth looked crazed. She was weilding some sort of powerful magic that she had never seen before. She even appeared to be Superhuman. The battle had begun, And it looked as though Cullen and the other Templars were fighting with us. Not realizing she had gotten so close to the battle when she had sent a healing spell Cullen's way. There were giant statues which Merrideth had seemed to bring to life, attacking everyone in sight. Gabriella didn't notice the statue behind her coming to life. The statue was going to attack her. Cullen caught a glimpse of this out of the corner of his eye. Cullen yelled, "GABRIELLA! NO!". As he hurled his body into hers knocking her out of the way. Then he attacked the statue along with the others, taking it down; but many more came. And Merrideth was relentless. The battle raged on, they finally broke Merrideth. The last blow seemed to be from the Champion. Merrideth tried regaining strength and prayed to the Maker. A blast came from the sky. She started to glow red, bursting into a ball of glowing red flames. She began to melt. Turning into a statue of Maker knows what. Everyone was horrified and in shock. No one seemed to know what to do, the fighting had stopped. Hawke and his companions; including Bethany, knew they were to be blamed for all this, so they left the city and Cullen let them leave.

Cullen watched them leave, still in shock himself after what had happened. He remembered Gabriella being tossed aside, that was the last he had seen of her. He ordered the rest of the Templars to be dismissed to return to the barracks. He went to where he thought he last saw her. He couldn't find her. He didn't realize she had continued to fight alongside him, and had maintained his health. She had taken a hard blow from Merrideth's blade. He started to get frantic. He needed to find her before an unforgiving Templar did.

Authors Notes  
There are more chapters to the story. They just need editing and uploaded. I will have more up very soon.

Thanks for Reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

There were many bodies lying around the court yard. None of them being Gabriella. Finally behind a giant pillar there she lay, her body in a pool of blood as she seemed lifeless. He ran to where she laid. "No, Maker No!" Cullen cried out. He dropped to his knees next to her. He cradled her in his arms. She was still alive but barely it seemed, she had lost so much blood. "Gabriella, love don't die. Please don't die." ,he said. As he held her in his arms a tear rolled down his cheek. "I swore to to keep you safe, love." He said softly. He had to think fast of where to take her so she would be safe and out of harms way. He remembered a abandond estate in Hightown. The DuPuis Estate. No one would look there until he could get her safely out of the city. The streets were empty of the living only the dead littered the streets. He picked her up off the ground and carried her in his arms. He carried her to the Estate praying no one would see them. This place was creepy considering what had happened there, but safe for now. He took her upstairs to what appeared to be the master bedroom. He didn't want to leave her side till she awoke, but he remembered DuPuis was a mage and figured there would be some healing potions and other items he would need for Gabriella. As he searched he found some healing potions and salves tucked away in a chest. He grabbed all he could , and hurried to the bedroom back her side. He wasn't sure if this would work but figured he'd try. Its all he could do other than pray. He slowly poured little amounts of the healing potion at a time just between her lips. He did this until it was gone. He began to grow weary himself. There was a dresser nearby in the room. He gave it a search and found some clothing he could change into. He removed his armor and put on some trousers and a tunic. He sat on the bed next to and opened another bottle of a healing potion and gave her a little more. He then sat up in the bed next to her and propped himself up resting against the beds headboard. He picked her up in his arms and held her against is chest just looking at her and praying over and over to the Maker. "Maker, please Maker please let her be okay. Don't take her, don't let me loose her too." He prayed this over and over until he fell asleep. It was the next day after Meredith and everything. Both of them had slept till the early afternoon. Gabriella began to stir, slowly waking up. Cullen was still asleep still holding her in his arms. As she began waking up she was trying to remember what had happened, where she was , and who was holding her? She had never felt more safe and secure as she did now. Still groggy she looked up and saw The Knight-Captain. She thought she had died and gone to the Maker or was in the Fade and having a crazy dream waiting to see a desire demon or something. As she stirred some more Cullen awoke. "You're awake, Thank the Maker.", He said. Trying to comprehend what was going on and why she was lying in the Knight Captains arms Not that she minded or would rather be anywhere else. "Sir, I don't remember much and were you you praying over me?", She asked. "Please, call me Cullen. I don't think I'll be the Knight-Captain much longer after what had happened and yes, I was praying over you. I swore to protect you", He said. She had a puzzled look about her "I'm sorry, I know this seems inappropriate." He released his arms from around her. "I was afraid.", he paused then continued. "you were hurt pretty badly", He said. He got up from the bed and looked at her. "Thank the Maker, he finally answered one of my prayers.", He thought to himself. "Cullen, What happened and why do you fear you'll no longer be The Knight-Captain?", She asked him. She couldn't remember anything since she had been knocked unconscious. "In time I will explain all that happened. First you need to gain your strength back. I don't know how long we'll be safe here." He said. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. "I found some food in the pantry while I was searching for healing potions and other things for you along with other things which will be of use to us.", He stated. "Yes I am a little hungry, thank you.", she replied. He went to the kitchen downstairs to get them both something to eat. While he was away, she began thinking to herself. She couldn't believe what was going on. Just the day before the day started like any other. She was just a young mage. Who had what her friend called a crush on The Knight- Captain. How things change so quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Cullen entered the room with a smile and a tray of food. That was a sight she wasn't accustomed to seeing him smiling. Usually he had a stern serious look about him. His smile warmed her heart it was contagious as she smiled back at him. "I hope you like cheese and fruit", He said. As he set the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Thank you ", she said as she nodded. "You don"t have to fuss over me", She said. "I'm not fussing, not fussing at all", He said. "Did you try getting up?", He asked her? "No not yet.", She replied. "Well eat first then we'll see how you feel I imagine you'll be pretty sore.", He said. . "Cullen, please tell me where are we?" "What happened?" "Where's Bethany?", She asked one question after another in one breath. "So many questions.", He said with a chuckle. He began to answer all her questions while she ate.

"We are at a abandoned estate that I knew of . I figured you would be safe here. As the battle went on we defeated Merredith. The Champion gave her the final blow. She began praying to the Maker then burst into a crazy fire and then melted into what looked like a lyrium statue. It was nuts, I never in my life had ever seen anything quite like it. We were all stunned. With all that happened The Chantry, Orsino, Merredith, Hawke and his friends had a lot to do with it and I let them go. What happened to Merredith I feel was of her own doing due to her madness, and the Maker did not approve of her actions. Bethany was okay, she left with Hawke. I have no idea where they went. Hopefully they are far away by now. Many will blame them and will be hunting them down.", He hopefully answered all her questions.

He got up from where he sat and walked over to the window. He looked out to see if there was anyone about outside. He then continued telling her more of what happened. " I also fear I will be blamed for challenging Merredith and letting Hawke and his friends go. After the battle I looked for you till I found you. You were lifeless, I was so afraid for you so I brought you here.", He said as he looked back out the window. He saw a few people about but no templars yet. He turned back toward her. As she was finishing her plate.

"How are you feeling now?", He asked her. " A little better Thank you.", She replied. "I found some clean garments during my search if you'd like to get changed and cleaned up, Your current clothing is pretty soiled and torn up. I didn't think it proper for myself to undress you.", He told her. " Thank you Cullen, for everything. I would like to get cleaned up and change.", She said. She sat up and slowly turned her body to the edge of the bed every muscle felt ripped. She started to stand up, the pain was so intense she screamed and fell back to the bed. " Hey, Hey not so fast you've been through a lot.", He told her. Theres a bathing tub on the other side of the room. I'll heat some water for you if you'd like.", He said.

She was in such pain all she could do was nod at him. He heated up water for her from the it was ready he went to help her. He helped her up. She was so weak and the pain was so bad he pretty much carried her as she bared all her weight on him. As he got her to the to stand on her own. "Cullen I need your help," She said in a whimper. "I can't stand on my own and get undressed I need you to hold me.", She asked him. "I can't.", He said wide eyed. "Yes you can, close your eyes and just hold me up. I trust you not to look.", She stated. He gave her a nod not knowing if he could trust himself not to look. Even beaten up and bruised she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She began to slip out of her torn clothing, as she did he could feel her soft skin beneath his finger tips. "Oh Maker why do you torture me so?", He thought to himself. "Cullen I need your help in the tub.", She softly asked him. She had her back toward him he had to open his eyes to help her. "Whoa! Stop don't," He exclaimed as she started sliding into the water. She let out a scream. He tried to stop her. He didn't realize how severe her injuries were. There was a huge and very deep cut that was the length of her torso he didn't think that it was wise for her to get in the tub with that opened cut. "Gabriella, you really shouldn't be in the tub.", He said to her. "Too late I'm here now.", She replied. He knew all to well the pains of battle and that was even wearing armor, which she didn't have the advantage of during the battle. She continued cleaning herself up . Cullen had left some clothes for her . Ready to exit the tub she had the task of trying to get out on her own, for Cullen had left the room to give her some privacy. She pulled herself to the edge of the tub. She tried to get dressed on her own. She tried to stand as her legs gave way from underneath her. As she fell to the floor, Her naked body all beaten and bruised made for a pitiful sight.

Cullen heard the thud of her hitting the floor. He rushed in as fast as he could. Only to find her in a pile next to the tub. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He picked her up in his arms. " Well this tops my list of the most embarrassing moments in front of you.", She said being totally embarrassed. He chuckled at her as he laid her on the bed. He knew her recovery would take awhile her injuries being so extensive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Cullen had sat in a chair near the bed facing Gabriella. Thinking to himself . He need to figure out what to do. He neede to find out what was going on with the templars and what was going on in the city. He needed to figure out who to contact for information.

Gabriella could see that Cullen was deep in thought.  
"Cullen, I realize how severely injured I am, I can't even health myself yet. I don't want to be a burden to you. If your in danger I'll only make it worse for you," She stated.

"Don't speak that way, I didn't bring you here just to abandon you," He stated in his Captain like tone being very firm.  
She knew this was a argument that she could not win.

"So what are we to do I'm of no use to you like this," She said.  
Get got up from where he sat and walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He took her hand in his and looked into her deep green eyes.  
"Listen to me, I'm not leaving you I decided that before I brought you here I will find you more healing medicinals, in the mean time I want you to rest, I'll figure out what to do don't worry," he hold her.

Before he got up he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her was hard for her still beung in so much pain, but she did as he asked.  
He sat back down in the chair by her and watched her sleep as she slept while trying to figure out what to do. Unable to sleep himself the stress and exhaution began to show around his eyes as the circles around his eyes were becoming darker.

As she slept he decided to make another sweep of the house this time more thorough. He gathered anything that may be of use to them. During his sweep he found some coin with would be very helpful. He found many trinkets that could be sold all but one. It was a beautiful pendant placing this one in his pocket with only one use in mind. He found some more medicinal that would help Gabriellas wounds until he could get her some more ubtil she'd be able to heal herself. The little pile of items in the bedroom began to grow into a much bigger pile. They wouldn't able to take everything so he needed to sift through everthing and decide what to keep and what to sell. Still not having a plan it was a start.

Gabriella woke up it was the middle of the night. She saw he had been busy by the pile of things he had gathered and sat in the middle of the floor.  
"Cullen,"She said softly. He looked up at her.  
"What are you doing,"She asked? " You need some rest too,' She told him.  
"We're going to need things and money, I have some money in my quarters in the Gallows barracks, but I don't know if going there is worth the risk,' He said. I'm glad you awake I found some more medicinals," He said. he approached her with them. "Hear drink this,' He said.  
"Ewww I hate the taste of that stuff," She said with a sour look on her face. Hesitantly she did as he asked making the funniest face as she drank it her face was all aquished up. He had to laugh at her.

"Aww it can't be that bad," He said with a chuckle. "Hey can you roll over onto your stomach," He asked her? "I found some salve that I need to put on that slice on your backside its pretty severe," He said. "It must have been from Merrediths blade I imagine if you would have been any closer to her she would have sliced you in half," He told her.

She rolled over onto her stomach , her body still bare from the bath earlier only having the blanket on that Cullen had wrapped around her earlier. The slice going down her back went from her right shoulder blade all the way down her back crossing over her torso all the way to the top of her left thigh.

"WOW!", He said.

"What are you wowing about?", She asked him.

"Your cute bottom," He said with a chuckle.

"What?", She said.  
"I'm sorry," He said laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, seriously I was wowing this slice on your backside its pretty deep and long," He said. "This salve is going to burn I'm sure," He said  
"I can feel it but how big is it," She asked.  
He took his fingertip and traced the outside of it from the top of her shoilderblade.

"Its from here," He said.

Gently moving his fingertip down her injured touch caused goose bumps all over her as her body tensed up and her insides trembled. He noticed her body tensing up.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", He asked her.

"No no, you didn't hurt me, so where does it end," She asked him.

Starting where he stopped his fingertip ran down her torso to the small of her back over her behind to the top of her thigh. She was giggling.

"Ahh, I see somones ticklish, note to self," He laughed.  
"Hey!", no fair," She said.  
"Me putting this salve on you will not tickle I'm sure, you better brace yourself my dear," He said.

He gently began to put the salve on her wound. She tensed up. She held the pillow tight while her face was burried in it muffling her screaming because it burned the open wound so bad.

"I'm sorry it needed to be done so it will heal faster and have less of a chance of infection," He said with much regret. " There done for now," He said. "Don't lay on you back or the salve will wipe off of you," He stated.

He was on the other side of the bed next to her. She rolled over on to her side gingerly due to the pain she was in. She was facing him now. She pulled herself of to see into his beautiful light brown eyes almost gold in color.

"I really hope your not keeping me around to torture to fulfil some perverse fetish that has too do with desire demons or something," She said making a light joke.

"Oh no my dear I am the one under going torture. The most beautiful woman I've ever known is lieing in bed next to me unclothed and injured. This my dear is torture believe me," He replied. As he put his arms around and gently hugged her and softly kissed the top of her head. She cocked her head with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Whats that look you give me my dear?" He asked her.

"Me the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, surely not," she replied.

"Oh you think not, has no one ever told you this?", He asked her. She shook her head no."I find that hard to believe, many of my fellow templars and initiates spoke of your beauty. Maybe you never heard because of my threats being if anyone were to even flirt with you they'd have to answer to my blade," he said to her.  
"No you didn't," She laughed.

"Oh but I did," He said.

She just shook her head with a smile on her to herself he even watched over me back in the circle. How could I have not noticed. Even Bethany noticed though.

"Hey I have something for you as he stuck his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a pendant on a beautiful gold chain.  
"Here, hold up your hair ," He asked her. She did as he asked . He placed the pendant around her neck and fastened it for her. She let her hair back down and held the pendant in her hand as she looked at it. It was gold, oval in shape and had a rose etched into it. The way it was etched made it shimmer and sparkled in the light like diamonds.

"Thank you Cullen, its beautiful," She told him.

"Your welcome it reminded me of you the way it shimmers when the light hits it, Its like when the suns rays dance on your hair when the sun hits it.  
"Aww, that's so sweet, I will always cherish it and never take it off," She said. Meaning every word no one had ever given her a gift that ment anything, This was the only piece of jewelry that she ever really had.

"You need some sleep my dear," He said as he started to get up from the bed.

"As do you, stay here with me," She said looking in his very tired eyes. How could he resist her plea. He removed the tunic that he was wearing. He sat back down on the bed and resituated himself next to her. He dared not get under the blanket with her though the temptation was there. She snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest like he was her pillow she took her hand and ran it over his firm stomach then around his torso holding him like a teddy bear. He wrapped his arms around her. Thinking to himself that he had never in his life been so happy, being with and taking care of the woman he adored. As he drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on his face.

- I'm not the best author no doubt. I hope someone is enjoying my story. I have much more ready to be uploaded as soon as I get it typed. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter VI

It was early afternoon both Cullen and Gabriella had slept for hours both of them needed the rest. Cullen woke up before Gabriella. Some how he ended up under the covers with her. He could feel her soft skin against his. He remained there just savoring the moment. She began to stir doing so she pressed her body even closer into his.  
"By the Maker!", He said aloud.

The sound of his voice woke her.

"What, what's the matter?", She asked him very softly still half asleep.  
"Oh nothing," He said as he looked into her sleepy eyes.

She pulled herself up higher on his chest her soft skin against his. She rested her chin upon his chest. She was usually very shy, but she was very comfortable with him it did not phase her that she was nude. She actually enjoyed the feeling physically and emotionally.

"Sir Knight I think I have you in a compromising potion," She said in a very seductive tone teasing with him.

"My dear you have a unfair advantage," He said as she giggled.

She pulled her self up a little more that they were now face to face. Cullen unable to resist remembered how ticklish she was, he placed his hands one on each side of her torso and slowly ran his fingers up her sides. She began giggling, laughing and squirming

"Stop, stop. No fair, I give," She pleaded.

He gave a deep chuckle as he ran his hands up the back of her neck running his fingers through her hair. She stopped laughing and slightly grinned at him. He pulled her face closer to his. She lightly kissed his chin, then softly kissed his lips and gave his bottom lip a little nibble, giggled and pulled back.

"My dear you are the evil one not I your my desire demon in the flesh, your teasing is a far worse torture than any I could think of. Speaking of torture my dear in need to check your back,' He told her. She looked at him and made a sad face sticking her bottom lip out. " My dear pouting can't help you now," He said. " Now roll over let me see," He told her. Gabriella reluctantly scooted off of him and rolled onto her stomach. "It looks a little better its beginning to heal. There's one batch of salve left. I'll put it on you and you can take another healing potion," He said. He put the salve on her it didn't burn nowhere near as bad as the night before. He finished putting the salve on her. He leaned down and kissed her back.

"You know dear Merredith left you a memento that you'll have the rest of your life," He said.  
"Do you think it going to be hideous?", She asked him.

"Don't worry about it. It will only be seen if your undressed," He answered.

"Cullen that didn't answer my question," She replied.

"Well it will give your backside character," He said.

"That's not funny," She said as she pulled away.  
"I was just playing, no matter how many scares you have you will always be the most beautiful woman to me," He told her.

"I'm going to get us something to eat, I'll be back in a few minutes don't go anywhere," He said with a chuckle.  
"Ha Ha very funny you have turned into quite the jokester today," She said.

While Cullen went downstairs Gabriella decided to try to stand up on her own since she was feeling a little better than she did the day before. She sat at the edge of the bed, she scooted herself to the foot of the bed since the bed had posts she thought she would use that to pull herself up for stability. She held onto the post and slowly pulled herself up onto her feet. Her legs were still quite shaky yet. There was a chair not far from the bed where Cullen had sat. Thinking to herself, "Its not far I can make it to the chair, but I don't want to end up in a pile on the floor again." She began taking baby steps toward the chair her legs becoming more shaky she feared falling the pain becoming excruciating barely making it to the chair she fell into it. She stayed there for a moment trying to regain some strength. She had to make it back to the bed. Gabriella took a deep breath as she stood up again using the chair for leverage. Every muscle in her back screamed with pain like they were being ripped. She was almost back to the bed , Cullen entered the room and didn't say anything so as not to startle her. He just watched her. She made it back to the bed. When she turned around and sat down.  
"Determined aren't we," He said.

He didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until she looked up at him. She saw him standing in the doorway. " I'm sorry bad joke, are you alright," He said as he rushed to her. She looked up at him. He could see she was in extreme pain.

"Is there any alcohol in this house, I need something for the pain?", She asked him in desperation. He set the food down on the table near the bed.  
" I did see some," He answered.

"Please get now please," She begged him.

"Gabriella you should eat something first it will make you sick," He said.  
"Please Cullen it hurts so bad!", She cried.

"Okay just one drink then you need to eat something," He told her. She nodded her head in agreement. He went to get the liquor. He returned with it and poured her a short glass of it and gave it to her. She drank it down in a single gulp like a pro. Cullens eyes widened to the size of a sovereign

"Gabriella easy," He said. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard," He told her. She nodded.

They both ate.

"How are you feeling now?", He asked her.

"Every muscle ib my back is screaming," She answered as she leaned over and grabbed the bottle pouring another glass and drinking faster than the first.

"Have you ever had liquor before?", He asked her. She shook her head no. "I imagine it's going to to to your head fast then," He told her.

"Join me then," She said.  
"I don't think it wise for both of us to be drunk," He said.

"Just have one with me," She said as she poured herself another drink.

"Gabriella your going to be drunk," He said.  
"I don't care if it helps the pain," She said.

He understood he knew she was in pain and he could do nothing else for her. So he grabbed the bottle and a glass and poured himself a drink. He drank his a lot slower than she did. It had been ages since he had a drink.

"So is it helping?", He asked her.

"Does this tell you anything," She said as she grabbed the bottle and poured another and drank it down. In pain or not she was feeling the effects of the liquor. At this point she was at least forgetting the pain she was in.

"Have another loosen up a little," She said with a little slur.

She laid back down on the bed on her side. She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong?", He asked her.

"Sooo what's the plan Sir Knight?", She asked him.

"I really don't have one yet at least until I know I can leave you alone for a short time and that you can take care of yourself if you need to," He said.  
"I can take care of myself," She said as she cased a spell and shot it across the room freezing everything in its path. He jumped up out of his seat laughing.

"Just don't do that with a fireball in the house please," He joked.

She scooted over and patted the bed motioning for him to sit by her.

"I will if you promise not to turn me into a toad or some other foul creature," He said.  
"Not what I have planned for you I assure you," She said in her seductive voice.  
"Oh my dear is this what liquor does to you, note to self number two," He said as he laughed.

"No seriously, I want to talk, there's a lot about you I want to know," She said.

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her. He leaned up against the head board of the bed.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" ,He asked her.  
"Alright from the beginning, where were you from originally?", She asked him.

"Well , I grew up in Ferelden," He answered.

"What about your family," she asked.  
"I was a only child, my father was a soldier in the Kings army, he died during a battle. My Ma took care of us the best she could taking odd jobs and working as a seamstress for some of the Nobles. When I was fourteen I did what I could to help my Ma taking odd jobs myself. That winter was brutally cold. So many people got sick and many died that's what happened to my Ma. I guess we were pretty religious, I went to the Chantry to see about my Ma dieing and having a burial for her. After that the Chantry offered me a place in the Templar order. I had no where or no one else so I took the offer," He answered her question.

"I'm sorry about your family," she said with a sad look on her face.  
"It's alright it was a lifetime ago," he said.

"What about you, where are you from?", He asked her. She looked at him her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
"Really I don't know, I was around five years old when I was brought to the Circle, So all I remember is the Circle it's the only life I ever knew. There's not much to tell you about myself that you don't already know," She told him.

"If I ever have a child I'll never leave or abandon him or her no matter what," She exclaimed

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to comfort her. She laid her head upon his chest. They were both quiet for a few moments. She looked up at him.

"Cullen have you ever loved a woman," She asked him.

"Wow, you are full of questions aren't you, I wouldn't say loved more like a crush I suppose. I did fancy a girl when I was young," He answered.

"Tell me about her," She asked him.  
"There's not much to tell, she was pretty enough I guess but nothing ever came of it. She was a mage in the Circle in Ferelden, I was a Initiate in the tower. You know it was forbidden to have any relations between the two. She left to join the Gray Wardens and became the Hero of Ferelden.

Gabriellas head popped up off his chest, she looked at him in disbelief .

"You mean to tell me you had a crush on the Hero of Ferelden before she was the Hero of Ferelden," She said.

"Yep," He replied.

"Wow!" How could I possibly compete with her?", She asked.

"That was a lifetime ago too my dear, you are far more radiant than she could ever be, and you're the one laying here with me," He whispered to her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Cullen were there others, or flings?", She asked.  
"None my dear," He answered as he looked into her eyes.

"Why not, surely other women found you attractive, actually I know they did," She said.

"I didn't have time for such things, I had been so devoted to the order and the Chantry, honestly I had my eyes on you for a very long time now. It wouldn't have fair to someone else," He said.  
" You never ( she paused for a moment ) had intimate relations with a woman before?", She asked him.  
"Is that what you call it now?", He said with a chuckle.

"It was the nicest way I could put it, and you didn't answer my question," she said.

"No I haven't," He said.

"Now it be too rude for me to ask you the same," He asked.

"Well considering you threatened everyone with your blade, I couldn't have if I had wanted to it would have never happened, so Sir Knight my answer is no. Anyway I wasn't interested in anyone other than you too. I have a confession of sorts. Every time you would walk past me I would get butterflies in my stomach ," She said.

"Tell me do you still get butterfies," He asked her.

"No," She said.

"Really!", He said with a confused look on his face.

\ "The butterflies have turned into dragons," She replied.

"Dragons!", He said.

"Oh not in a bad way, more like the butterflies grew, being close to you burns in away, My insides get hot like I'm on fire that's the best way I can explain it," She said.

"Hmmm," He murmured.  
"What was that for," She said as she smiled.  
"Oh nothing it was just a thought," He said.

She wanted to know what he was thinking.  
"A dragon huh, I think it's the effects of the liquor," He said.

Hmmmph, she looked at him with a pout with her bottom lip turned outward and shook her head no.  
"I'm serious the liquor has nothing to do with it, because its all the time not just now," She said.

"Cullen, tell me before all this happened what did you want most?", She asked. I mean what did you wish for?", She said.

"You really want to know?", He asked. She nodded yes.

"Hmm other than you, I wished for a more peaceful way to deal with the mage situation, I didn't agree with much that was done and things were handled. ( the look on her face became somber).  
"So the rumors of you killing you mages weren't true?", she asked.

"I wondered if you'd ever ask me about that, It's true ( her mouth dropped ) I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not proud of it and it was a long time ago. I look at things much different now not everything is in black and white. She looked at him with a puzzled look.  
" Let me explain," he said. In Fereldens Circle there was a blood mage Uldred, he convinced other mages to join him in over throwing the tower using blood magic They killed many people other mages as well as templars many of which were my friends whom I watched being tortured and tormented by demons, I don't know why I was spared or how I resisted them myself. After the Circle was regained and under control by the templar and mages. I thought all mages were evil and would turn into abominations. So when I saw the young mages practicing blood magic I cut them down. At the time I thought I was doing what was right. I know now it was murder. The Knight Commander then sent me to Kirkwall. I have repented for my sins and pray that the Maker would forgive my actions. Being in Kirkwall under Merrediths command I'd seen a lot, and didn't agree with much of it especially as of recent. He confessed all to Gabriella.  
"You know this is the first time I've ever told anyone all of this. I hope it doesn't make you think less of me or change the way you feel I don't want any lies between us," He said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you It couldn't have been easy, it sounds like a nightmare to me," She said.

"I guess it was I suppose, the only difference is that I lived it," He replied.

"Cullen do you suppose the Maker had this planned you and me?", She asked.

"I believe he does otherwise we wouldn't be here now," He answered.

"Tell me what did you wish for?", He asked her. She looked into his eyes, It was as though he could read every thought she had and could feel her every emotion and desires, her eyes were the windows to her soul before she spoke a word.  
"I wished for you and here we are," She answered softly almost a whisper. I wished for a normal life away from the Circle, A family of my own. I guess it's a woman thing," She said.

"Huh a normal life neither of us has had much of a chance to have that, and now we're in hiding still not that normal," He said.

"I'm away from the Circle and we're together, therefore some of my wishes have come true," She said softly. He took her chin and tilted her face up to his and tenderly kissed her lips. She looked at him and gave a little sigh.  
"What was that for?", He asked her.  
"Oh nothing," She replied.  
"It didn't seen like nothing," He said.  
"I'm just really sleepy now," She said as she laid her head on hid chest and wrapped herr arms around him holding him tight, afraid if he let go he'd be gone. He in return wrapped his arms around her as she fell fast asleep.  
"Gabriella I promise you this love I'll never leave you ever," He said in a whisper and then gently kissed her. I found a my love of a lifetime a love to last my whole life through I know our road will be troubled and long but I trust our love is strong enough to last a lifetime and I will protect you till I die I promise. Holding her he drifted to sleep too.

-

I'm sorry If there were any major screw ups my Editor was unavailable. Next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning this next chapter is fairly explicit it is intended for Mature readers. You have been warned.

Chapter VII

It was the next morning and Cullen had woken up before Gabriella. He just laid there and watched her sleeping like a baby. He figured she would be sleeping for awhile longer from the effects of the liquor she drank the night before.

He slid out of bed and went to the window. He didn't see much of anything . He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He decided to go downstairs and get them some breakfast. It was a good thing there had been plenty of food in storage there.

All of a sudden out of no where he heard Gabriella scream. He ran back upstairs as fast as he could to her.

"What is it? ,"What's the matter," He said in one breath. She was sitting there dripping in sweat and crying unable to answer him yet. He sat down beside her and held her to comfort her as she was still crying an unable to take yet. She began to calm down.  
"Tell me what's the matter my dear," he asked.  
" I had a very bad dream. They found us they killed you, they captured me and took me back to the Circle and made me one of the tranquil. Cullen it was my phylactery that's how they found us, The dream came to me from the fade I think it's a warning, " She said getting choked up.  
He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this already. He knew better than anyone, it's what he would do if he needed to find a mage..  
"Calm down okay they don't know I'm with you. We're safe for now, but your dream has made me realize what I need to do right away before we leave Kirkwall," He stated. He had to come up with a plan and fast.  
" Gabriella you need to eat we need you strong, she nodded in agreement, he paced the room deep in thought. He knew he had to leave the house and would be taking a big chance leaving her alone. He hoped she'd be okay. He needed information on the templar's and what was going on around town.

" Dear how are you feeling, how's your back?", He asked her.  
" I suppose a little better," she answered. "Let me take a look at it," He said as he approached her. She knew he was coming up with some sort of plan. She laid back on the bed and rolled over on to her stomach so he could check her back.

"So what's the prognosis Doc," She said with a giggle.

"Actually it looks much better on the surface, do you want to try to take a few steps I'll help you try," He asked her.

" Yes in a moment, I was thinking since I've regained some of my strength I want to try casting a healing spell upon myself. I don't want to use magic around you unless I absolutely have to," She told him.

" Yah like that ice cone you had cast last night huh," He laughed.  
"Well, anyway I'm going to try it wont hurt," She said. She then casted the spell upon herself.

"Here give me your hand," He said as he extended his hand to her to aid her. She took his hand and slowly stood up next to the bed. She took a few baby steps her legs were a little shaky not as bad as before it still hurt but the pain seemed to be more tolerable. She let go of his hand and took a few steps away from him then turned around and went back to him. When she reached him she was so excited she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"I think a few more spells and I'll be as good as new," she exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

" Just be careful not to over exert yourself we need you well," He said.  
"So you have a plan," She asked.

"Somewhat, I found a hooded robe I'm going to put on to disguise myself I'll hide my sword underneath just in case. I'll stay hidden as best as possible to see what's going on out side to assess our situation then go from there," he told her.  
"I really hate the thought of leaving you alone but after that dream you had I feel its time for me to do this," He told her. She sat back down and looked at him and nodded knowing he was right, she didn't want him to go with out her but she still wasn't ready.

He put on the robe and put on his sword keeping it concealed, he filled his pocket with some trinkets to sell giving him reason to be out in the market place. He figured he'd be able to gather some information there.  
"I'll be back shortly if I don't return for what ever reason I want you to leave get out of Kirkwall and go as far as you can to get away from here," He told her. He knelt down in front of her where she sat, and looked in her eyes as he brushed her cheek with his hand,  
"I want you to know this, I love you, I will do everything in my power to protect you my love," He told her.  
"Cullen please, please come back to me,' She said as she put her hand on his. He then kissed her goodbye. He then got up to leave.

Cullen had decided to go to the Hightown Market District. He stayed in the shadows as much as he could with his head down so no one would look him in the face most people from Kirkwall knew the Knight Captain. His beard had grown out a little bit but he was still recognizable. He managed to get there un-noticed. He approached one of the shop keepers that he didn't recognize.

The shop keeper greeted him as a traveler.

"How can I help you Sir," He said. Cullen pulled out the items he had for sale and showed them to the man.

"Well what have we here," He said.

"I'm looking to sell these Sir," He told him. The man looked over the items and offered Cullen fifteen sovereigns. Cullen nodded his head in agreement.

"So traveler what brings you to Kirkwall with all that's happened here, it's not the safest place to come in recent days," Said the Shop Keeper.

"I'm just passing through, what's going on that makes it less safe than anywhere else?", He asked him.  
"Total chaos pretty much, the mages, most have run off the ones that survived, the templar's are unorganized at this point what with happened to that crazy commander and the Knight Commander disappearing after the battle the templar's have no leadership. The City Guard is the only means of order, Captain Donnick has taken his wives place till she returns," He answered.

"So what happened to the Knight Captain,?", Cullen asked.

"No telling after the battle he didn't return. He didn't leave with the Champion, so they figure he chased after some mages and met his fate or ran from the repercussions of the fact he let the Champion and his friends go since that mage that was with him blew up the chantry. There's a lot of mixed feelings about the whole ordeal," Said the man.

"Thank you Sir," Cullen told the man. He decided he found out what he needed to for now. He Started back to the estate back to Gabriella to give her the news.

While Cullen was gone Gabriella decided to explore the house. She was feeling better. Well enough to check things out herself. She had cast another healing spell upon herself. She went from room to room looking through things. She found a gorgeous night gown it was silk and lace a beautiful cream color. She had never had anything so beautiful so she thought to try it on to see how it looked. It was exquisite and fit her perfectly as if was made for her. She also found a couple of beautiful dresses as well. In one of the rooms she went to a window and looked out to see a garden it seemed so peaceful. As she turned around something caught her eye, behind the curtain propped up against the wall was a beautiful staff like nothing she had never seen before. It was gold in color with carvings in it at the top end of it was a sphere that glowed like the sun, her staff had been lost during the battle so this was perfect. As she picked it up she could feel its power. Right up her ally it was a fire staff and very powerful oh how she wanted to try it but knew she couldn't.

Cullen had returned. She didn't hear him come in. He went up stairs to check on her. She wasn't there. He began to panic thinking the worst. He called out to her. She was just down the hall and was so happy to hear his voice, she couldn't get to him fast enough. She reached the room and they ran into each other as she was going in, he was exiting the room to look for her. They both laughed, and he put his arms around her and hugged her. She hugged him back. Then he pulled back and looked at her.

"Wow!", "What's all this?", He asked her.

"I found this gown, she stepped back and twirled around to show him, Do you like it?", She asked.

"Ah Huh, Nice!", He replied.

"I found all kinds of stuff, follow me I have to show you this!", She said with excitement. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the bedroom where she had made her own stash of items that she found.  
"Look I found this," She said as she pulled out the staff to show him.  
"Watch where you wave that thing dear," He said nervously.  
" Oh it's okay, this one is to replace my lost one, and this one is much better it's not a Circle issued staff, way better," She nodded.

"I have some interesting news, sit down and I'll tell you all about it," He said. She sat down and he told her all that happened and what the Shop Keeper had told him. Some of this was good news definite opportunities available.

"Cullen I will get us some dinner tonight," She told him. She went down to the kitchen. She found some interesting things in the pantry. She was able to make a delicious stew and made some fresh bread. She was gone for a little while preparing the meal. In the mean time Cullen was trying to figure his next move he had to get her phylactery from the Gallows vault. He was hoping he could just go in and get it no questions, but he knew there would be many questions.

Gabriella returned with there dinner. Cullen had a fire going in the fireplace. She set the food at the table, She had found a pretty candelabra, She lit the candles and sat them on the table. She also had found some very nice wine. She placed it on the table with two glasses.

" Dinner is served Sir Knight," She said then curtsied.

" Umm it smells wonderful," He told her. They both sat down to eat. It was actually quite romantic. It was the first dinner they actually had together. They laughed and joked around and talked as they ate. He complimented the dinner it was the best meal he ever remembered having. He also apologized for his lack of preparing food for her. They finished there meal.

Cullen got up to clean up the dishes since she had made the dinner. He took everything back down to the kitchen.

She started heating up some water she decided she wanted a real bath. She began filling the tub. She had found some perfumed oil and added it to her bath it smelled of lavender. She slipped out of her gown and slipped into the tub. She laid there soaking it was so relaxing and soothing as she also sipped some wine she decided to take to the tub with her. She had already had a few glasses with dinner. She was feeling pretty good.

Cullen entered the room, He cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry love I didn't know you were taking a bath," He said.

" It's okay, wanna join me?", There's room for the both of us in here," She giggled. He shook his head and turned around to leave the room as he did he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh by the Maker, Why Maker is this my punishment," He said. Gabriella just laughed. As he went to another room.

"Suit yourself ,". She said.

She was enjoying her bath she lied back in the water with hers eyes closed the lavender smell was very calming. She didn't realize Cullen had come back into the room. He had undresses and knew she was unaware. He slipped into the water with her. She didn't realize he got into the tub till he purposely rubbed his leg against hers. So startled she jumped up. As he began to laugh she splashed him .

"Blast you! " You scared me to death, She said. He gave a deep chuckle almost sinister.

" You looked so lonely in here by yourself I couldn't resist I figured I'd keep you company. She playfully splashed him again.

"Hey!", He said as he grabbed her and pulled her over to him.  
"I'm glad you decided to join me, you can help with my hair to get the soap out," she said.

"He laughed is that I'm good for?" He said.

"That remains to be seen," She said in a very seductive tone.

"Oooo!", Watch what you wish for my dear," He said. He did help her with her hair. He hadn't noticed how long her hair really was because she usually wore it up.

"All done," He said.

"I'm glad your feeling better Love," He said.  
She turned around facing him, she took the wash cloth and began washing him. First his chest then his shoulders and his arms.  
"Wow, this is nice, never in my life would I have ever imagined a beautiful woman bathing me," He said.

"Well to properly bath you," She said as she took the wash cloth and ran it up his leg to his inner thigh.

"Whoa!", Easy there Love," He said. As she giggled at his reaction.  
She was feeling very frisky effects of the wine maybe. She then got up on his lap. She was kind of startled at first. She could feel his manhood beneath her. She rubbed herself against him and then kissed him and gave his lip a nibble.

"Hmm let me see what else your good for teasing him,' She said seductively. He raised a eyebrow.

" My Dear you are bad," He said.

" Just blame it on my inner dragon," she said. She then kissed him. The kiss between them became very passionate. His hands began caressing her skin, they found there way to her plump round breasts his thumbs found the tips as he softly massaged them his kiss left her lips kissing the nape of her neck passionately. She sighed and let out a little moan. It aroused him even more to know he had that effect on her. His kisses followed to where his hands were. As began kissing her breasts she softly cried out his name as he gave her a light nibble she let out a moan.

" Cullen, I need you, make love to me,' She whispered.

He stood up not moving her, she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He positioned himself above her.

"Are you sure Love?', He asked her. She looked into his golden eyes.

"Cullen I love you, I want you. All of you!",

Looking into her eyes as she said she loved him made him melt. He knew she'd be the only woman he'd ever love. She smelled of the lavender oil it was intoxicating. She was so beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her. Before his lips met hers  
"I love you Gabriella," He whispered.

They began to kiss passionately. He didn't want to rush this he wanted them to take their time making love even though the desire was maddening. He wanted to savory every second with her. As he began to caress every inch of her body followed by kissing every inch of her.

His kisses found her breast along with his caresses. Kissing and nibbling and caressing had her body quivering. He then kissing her moving down her belly just below her belly button she arched her back and started giggling as his whiskers tickled her. He almost forgot how ticklish she was. He hit a very tender spot that sent a shockwave through her body. He lifted her leg up and began kissing her inner thigh. She wanted him so bad her body was screaming for him. He thoroughly enjoyed her little moans, giggles and squirming.

He began moving his kisses back up her body. He lowered her leg back down and slowly caressed her thigh slowly moving his hand between both of her thighs He could feel the heat coming from her. He began to explore what he never had before. Still showering her body with kisses he began to get even more excited as she moaned his tongue found the tip of her breast and his hand between her thighs exploring, Taking a finger tracing every part of her. This sent her body arching as she cried out his name.

He raised his body over her looking into her eyes he tenderly kissed her . She took her arms and wrapped them around him and pulled him down onto her as they began to kiss passionately she caressed his body one of her hands found his manhood. She was surprised she had never known a man this way before. She began to explore him just as he did her. She knew she aroused him when she wrapped her fingers around him and she began moving her hand up and down his length. As she did his back arched and he moaned her name this time. She took him and guided him where she wanted him. The feel of her against him sent him over the top. Looking into each others eyes the desire, longing and their love for one another over powered them both. He slowly began to enter her

Her head went back as her body arched and she let out a moan. He pulled back out of fear he hurt her. He had hardly started and was afraid to go any further.  
"I'm sorry Love did I hurt you?, He asked her.

"No no, I'm fine," She panted.

"Please Cullen please don't stop don't pay any attention to my noises ," She giggled

"Are you sure?", He asked her. She nodded yes.  
"As you wish Love," He said as he kissed her.

He slowly began again being careful with her. With every stroke he went a little further until he could go no further. Taking it slow and easy at first. He never imagined that it would feel so good. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and moved in rhythm with him. Between her moans she would whisper his name. His movements caused her body to tremble inside she could no longer speak just moans and whimpers, until she cried out for him not to stop. His movements became faster as did hers keeping up with him.

"Oh by the Maker Cullen! She cried between the heavy breathing and moans.

"Oh!", He repeated a few times as he moaned aloud with her.

The both of them on the verge of ecstasy. As she dug her fingernails into his back involuntarily. He could feel her contracting around him causing him to pulsate as he emptied his seed in her.

Both of their bodies became limp and they both were out of breath. He collapsed atop of her. They both remained still as they tried to regain their breath. He then raised his head up to look at her face. He took his hand and lightly brushed her loose hair away from her face.

"Gabriella, I love you I promise I always will," He said.  
"I love you too, always, I wish we could stay here forever like this, just you and me and not have to worry about the rest of the world," She said.  
"We won't always be safe here," He said. She nodded in agreement.  
She then took her legs and wrapped them back around him.

"For right now don't you move I'm enjoying this way too much," She said.  
"As am I," He replied with a chuckle.

He did as she asked and didn't remove himself from her. He had regained his stamina. He began kissing the nape of her neck and began caressing her his touch made her quiver. She moved slightly when she did it caused her to contract around him.

"Wow!", How did you do that?", He said as his head popped up with eyes wide.

"What, I didn't do anything," She said and giggled.

" Yes you did, do it again, it was amazing," He said.

She really wasn't sure exactly what he meant because whatever he was talking about was unintentional. So she moved a little again this time she could tell what he was talking about.  
"That?", She said.

"Yes!", That's it," He said.  
"How in the world did you do that?", He asked .

"I wasn't sure at first I figured out what you were talking about though,' She said giggling and did it again. He grinned at her.  
"You like that huh?", She said.

"You have no idea how much," He replied.

He kissed her passionately as they were kissing he again started caressing her this time her breasts were the objects of his attention. She could feel him beginning to grow in her She then did her little trick and began moving herself up and down over his manhood. She felt amazing. It was driving him to the brink of madness. He began moving with her. It didn't take long at all for her to begin quivering under him, She began to climax quickly this time. She whimpered, moaned and cried his name over and over. He could feel her contracting around him involuntarily. He began moving a little faster. Her climaxing continued so intense that she moaned and screamed his name over and over the intense climax caused her to literally cry. Not from pain just ecstasy on the edge of madness. He was so into the moment he ended up reaching his peak as well and emptied in her again. As he stopped she went totally limp beneath him, she couldn't move a muscle.

"Hey, are you okay?", "I didn't hurt you did I?", He asked her.  
"I'm fine, better than fine," She said as she shook her head no.  
"I guess you did prove you were good for something other than helping wash my hair," She said as she giggled.

"Even as inexperienced as I am huh," He said.  
"I don't think I could imagine if you had been experienced what you would have done to me my Love," She replied.

"There's no doubt in my mind now, I know the Maker placed us together, we were made for each other,. If we would never had met I believe I would have been alone my entire life,' He said.  
"I believe I would have remained alone as well," She said.

He rolled over to her side and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear I Love You. She cuddled up against him and softly kissed him and whispered " I Love You. He kissed her as they laid in each others arms they both fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The sun rose, it looked like it would be a beautiful day. Gabriella woke up before Cullen. She stayed cuddled up next to him thinking about the night before. She would never forget their night together. She was very hungry and figured Cullen would be when he woke up. She slipped out of bed, She cleaned herself up and put on one of the dresses she had found. It was a beautiful dress. It was made of velvet and satin. It was a beautiful dark burgundy and black accents. The pendant Cullen gave her looked perfect with it. The pendant lay atop of her cleavage that was visible due to the dresses plunging neckline. She brushed her hair deciding to wear it down. Her hair reached the middle of her back her waves flowed over her shoulders. She felt like a new woman.

She left the room and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. While preparing their meal Cullen woke up. He reached out for her and realized she wasn't there. He got up and dressed. He went to go find her. The house was big, he hoped he would find her easily. He did go to the kitchen first figuring it was the obvious place to start his search. When he got to the doorway of the kitchen, he saw her cooking. She didn't notice him there. He just watched her for a moment thinking how lucky he was and how beautiful she was.

He snuck up behind her. He was right behind her. He slipped his hands around her and whispered in her ear. "Good morning Love," Then he kissed her behind her neck below her ear. She wasn't startled she actually did hear him and knew he was watching her.

"Good morning, are you hungry?", She asked him.

"Yes, I'm starving like as though I had been training or something," He said and laughed.

"Is that what we're calling it then, training?", She replied with a laugh herself.

"And what are we training for love?", She asked.

"Oh I worded it wrong it was practice for what comes next," He said and kissed her neck again.  
"Hmm, is that so?" She replied.

She turned around to face him, and placed her hands around his neck.

"Well I suppose we should eat so we'll have enough energy," She said and kissed him. He nodded agreeing with her.

They finished their breakfast. She got up and cleared the table. She grabbed his hand.  
"Follow me," She said as she pulled him. She led him to a door and opened it. It led out to a beautiful garden it in a small court yard. She went to a rose bush and smelled its blooms. She then went to a bench and sat down. He sat beside her. They were both quiet for a few minutes. It was like they were thinking the same thing.

"Cullen, what are we going to do now since I'm much better now," She asked him.

" I was just thinking about this, well there's only a few people I think I might be able to trust. I need to be able to enter The Gallows and get to the vault where the phylacteries' are housed so I can retrieve yours," He answered her.

"So who do you think you can trust?" She asked.

" Well the acting Captain of the guard and a initiate Keran everyone else I trusted with our situation is dead or has left the city," He answered.  
"When do you plan on going then?" She asked.  
" I need to do this right away, the sooner I do the better off we'll be I think," He said. She lowered her head.

"I guess I have to stay here," She said in disappointment.

"Yes Love I have to do this alone it wouldn't be safe for you at all," He told her.

"Well how are you going to get into The Gallows?", She asked.  
"I'm going to go see Donnic first to see if he can aid me in anyway before I actually go to The Gallows, then go from there one step at a time," He said.

She stood up and turned away from Cullen. She walked over to a beautiful rose bush pretending to look at the roses. She was actually very upset. A tear ran down her cheek. He got up and approached her.  
"Hey are you ok?' He asked her. She nodded in response. He knew something was wrong. He slowly turned her around to face him.  
"Aw Gabriella don't cry," He said as he put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Don't worry Love," He said. I've got a plan, I'm planning on saying I was gone chasing a corrupt mage, I'm going to tell them I need the phylactery to find the mage that eluded me so I can return the mage to the Gallows," He stated.

"How does that sound ?", He asked.  
"I guess it may work," She said.

"Tell you what, I'll go see Donnic first, then I'll come back here. I'll have to come back for my armor anyway before I go to The Gallows plus it will give me reason not to stay away from you too long. He raised her chin so he could see her eyes. He then wiped tears from her face.

"Gabriella, I love you," He said then softly kissed her lips.

They re-entered the house. Cullen went to get ready to leave to go see Donnic. Gabriella sat quietly and watched him. He put the hooded robe back on and again took some items to sell as he was collecting money they would need. He also knew he would need some lyrium soon its been almost a week since he last had any. He sometimes forgot the things that Gabriella knew or was able to do. He had just thought maybe she could make a lyrium potion if she had what she needed.

"Gabriella dear, are you able to make potions?", He asked her.

"Of coarse I can I wouldn't be much of a mage if I couldn't, Why?", She asked.

"Well I never mentioned toyou, you know templar's use lyrium to counter magical spells and such, well I'm going to need some very soon due to ah, me being dependant on it. I'm sorry I shouldn't burden you with this," He said.

"What happens if you don't have it?", She asked.

"I'm not positive what would happen to me , I've never had been without it for long. I just know what's happened to others confusion at first pain, fever, you get really sick then you go mad it very well can kill," He stated.  
"I can make potentate lyrium potions if I have the materials and its not a burden I won't see you ill or die from a lack of lyrium, I'll search the house thoroughly while your away, "She said.

"I will return soon Love," He said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I love you Cullen be careful," She told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning this Chapter contains some explicit material. It's intended for mature readers.

Chapter IX

Cullen left the estate in disguise keeping to the shadows as he did before. This would have been much easier for a rogue not a warrior as he was. He managed though.

He managed to get to The Keep. He evaded any questioning by any of the guard's passing them with ease. He had snuck into The Guard Captains office undetected. Donnic was not there. So all Cullen could do was wait. He remained hidden for what seemed like hours.

Finally he heard someone entering. It was Donnic he closed the door behind him. Cullen stepped out of the shadows. He was so well disguised that Donnic didn't recognize him. Donnic drew his blade. Cullen quickly removed his hood.

"Donnic no I'm here for your help," Cullen said.  
"Knight Captain what?", Donnic said in confusion. "What are you doing here and where have you been?", He asked.

"Its a long story," He said.

"I'm listening,' Donnic said I have time .

"Well I don't know where to start. Okay Starting from the battle then., After the battle there was a very close friend of mine that was severely injured this friend is a mage I couldn't leave her to die from her wounds or worse. So I took her and hid her and nursed her back to health I need to get her out of Kirkwall and I need your help," He said.

"I see, how am I supposed to assist you in this?", He asked.

"Well I need to get Gabriella's phylactery so they can't track her down in the future. Now you see my dilemma," Cullen said.  
"All in the name of love I'd say," Donnic replied.

"Well she is innocent of any wrong doing, some would condemn her for simply being a mage, and am I that obvious?", He said.  
"Obvious yes, and if I help you in turn I may need your help Sir Knight," Donnic stated.  
"Anything!", She means the world to me," He said in a sigh.

"When you let the Champion leave my wife left with him, I'm not sure why exactly, she means the world to me I need to find her if she doesn't return soon," Donnic said.

"I see I'm sorry I can't imagine how you feel I would be lost if anything happened to Gabriella," He said.

"So I imagine you have a plan on how your going to get her phylactery," Donnic said.

"Well pretty much I plan on returning to The Gallows when questioned on my whereabouts I plan on telling them I was chasing a corrupt mage but the mage eluded capture. In order for me to catch this mage I need the mages phylactery. If they don't arrest me for challenging Merredith, I will then get Gabriella's phylactery." Cullen said. Before Donnic could say a word Cullen had a even better idea.

"I could tell them I'm after Bethany in hopes of finding Anders, Aveline is with Bethany as well, If they allow me to take Bethany phylactery I'll just take Gabriella's too. If we have to look for Aveline what better way," Cullen stated.  
"Sir Knight that's almost genius," Donnic said. "I'll help you but what do I need to do?", He asked.

"Go with me to the Gallows, say you found me on patrol that I was injured and you aided me," Cullen said.

"Well it sounds like we have a plan," Donnic said.

"I need to take care of a few things, I will meet you just outside of Hightown Market tomorrow morning," Cullen said. Donnic gave him a nod agreeing to the plan.  
Cullen the put his hood back on and slipped out of the Keep. It was beginning to get late. He hoped to make it to the Market in time to find some lyrium or agents to make a potion he would definitely need it now.

Gabriella was searching the house from top to bottom. She found some more money not what she was looking for but would be useful. She found a door that went to the basement. Neither of them had been down there yet. She went and got her staff as a precaution before going down there. She had a strange feeling come over her.

She entered the basement she realized what she was feeling, the veil was thin here. She knew she shouldn't be there by herself, but she had to find something to help Cullen.

She stumbled upon a room she hit pay dirt. A huge alchemy lab stocked full of ingredients. She quickly grabbed what she needed to make a few potions for him. She was feeling so uneasy she hurried up as fast as she could.  
As she turned to leave there was a desire demon. The demon spoke.

"Why are you in such a hurry my dear?", She said

"Move away Demon!", Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh I am here to help you my dear, I can help you, Help you to be free, you and your love," The Demon said.

"We don't want your help," Gabriella said. She knew not to even try to reason with a demon. No better time than now to try out her new staff.

Gabriella began blasting the demon with the staff, and other spells, this demon was strong. She took a couple of hits from the demon but Gabriella was strong enough to finally take down the demon. She grabbed the potions and ran upstairs before another demon could manifest. She closed and looked the door tightly. She then placed a barrier in front of the door to block the veil.

She went to the bedroom and waited on Cullen to return it was getting late the sun had already gone down. She was very nervous because of what happened down in the basement. She heard a door shut and she jumped up, her staff in hand. She hid to the side of the doorway. Cullen walked in the room shocked when he saw Gabriella ready to attack.

"Whoa!", He said.

She dropped her staff, and rushed to him throwing her arms around him hugging him.  
"I'm happy to see you too," He laughed but then realized she was trembling.

"What's the matter Love?", He asked her. She proceeded to tell him what had happened with the demon and the veil there. He knew she was strong to have held a demon off on her own.

"Everything will be okay Love," He said tenderly trying to comfort her. He told her what happened with Donnic and their plan to save her and Aveline.

He told her that he had no luck finding any lyrium.

I almost forgot,' She said she walked over to the night stand and grabbed her potions. She walked back over to him and held out her hands full of potions.

"Will this do?", she asked him.  
"Indeed it will!", He said and smiled at her. He took one of the potions right away.  
"Are you hungry Love?", He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well I am, and you should eat something," He said. He grabbed her hand and led her down to the kitchen. As they got downstairs he saw down the hall and looked strangely.

"You did that?", He asked her referring to the barrier she put on the door. She nodded yes. He chuckled he couldn't believe she did that it amazed him. He realized then that she was a very skilled mage more so than anyone in the Gallows knew.

He made some food for the both of them and apologized for it being bad. She just laughed at him. After they ate she wanted to go out to the garden it was a beautiful night, The moon was full and it was warm outside. Before they went outside she grabbed a bottle of wine two glasses and a blanket to sit on.

The garden smelled of all the flowers that at this time of year were in full bloom, He picked a beautiful rose and smelled it then he turned to Gabriella and took the rose and placed it in her hair. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes sparkled in the moon light like the stars in the night sky. He thought if anything ever happened to her he would surely die from heart break, thinking of Donnic's situation hoping they would find Aveline safe.

Gabriella stretched out the blanket on the ground and sat down. She patted the blanket next to her motioning for Cullen to sit down with her. He sat down. She handed him the bottle of wine to open. He opened the bottle and poured them both a glass. Gabriella never drinking when she was in the Circle was actually now really enjoying wine. It helped her relax.

"Cullen when are you planning on going to The Gallows with Donnic?", She asked.  
"Tomorrow," He answered.

She sat there quiet she was worried and it showed.

"Why, what's the matter Love?", He asked her.

"I don't like being here alone after what happened earlier," She said.  
"I'm sorry Love, I have to do this in order to make sure you'll be free and they won't be able to track you. So maybe someday we can really have some sort of normal life together, I'm doing this for you and me, ", He said.

"What if you can't get it or something else happens?", She asked.

"This will work, and if it doesn't or something happens to me, I'll send Donnic to you with a message. If I can't for some reason get your phylactery we will have to leave here and fast, get as far away from Kirkwall as we can. You shouldn't be here for long by yourself if all goes as planned," He told her.

"I can't help but worry, I so wish I could be there to help or do something other than just sit here," She said.

"I know you want to help but you being anywhere near The Gallows would be reckless I wouldn't be protecting you very well if I allowed you to go there," He said.  
"Hey, did you really mean it when you said you wanted us to have a life together?", She asked.

"Indeed, I can't imagine a life without you, I love you. You believe me when I say this don't you?", He asked. She looked at him and smiled and nodded yes. He leaned over and kissed her.  
"No more talk of gloom and doom then," He Whispered as he kissed her again.

She pushed him onto his back and giggled. She slightly pulled her dress up out of the way and straddled his lap and leaned over him as he laughed.

"Caught you off guard Sir Knight," She said.  
"So what do you plan on doing now you have me pinned?", He asked her. She moved her hips in a very provocative motion.

"Hey Hey!", He laughed."

"You see Sir Knight in this position I could ravage you," She said so seductively as she moved her hips some more.

"Ravage me?", "How are you planning this?," He asked .

A few glasses of wine got rid of any shyness she had at least with him, she got kind of bold.

"Like this," She said as she ripped his shirt opened every button on it went flying. She then took her hands and placed them on his chest and slowly moved then down his stomach stopping at the top of his trousers.

"What in the world did that demon do to my Gabriella?", He said and laughed.

"She did nothing to me ,but if you'd like me to stop I will," She said jokingly as she started to get up.  
" Come back here," He said as he pulled her down on top of him. He then kissed her.  
"Ravage me huh?", He whispered. She could only smirk at that. As she kissed him passionately as she moved her hips on him, she could feel him beneath her as she aroused him.

This was exciting her as well. She began kissing his neck passion consumed her as she then moved her kisses down his chest then his stomach she caused him to squirm and laugh. She wasn't the only one that was ticklish . She couldn't help herself to tease him by kissing his ticklish spot just lightly enough to drive him crazy as her hand and began to untie the laces on the front of his trousers then slid her hand down the front of them as her hand found him. Her lips followed. He squirmed and moaned. He took her arms and pulled her back up and kissed her.

"Where in the world did you learn that?", He asked.

"Just say I heard things," She said laughed.  
"Note to self number 3. Very observant you were, what else did you hear? ", He asked as he laughed.

"You really want to know?", She asked. He replied with a very deep laugh  
He sat up with her on his lap still. He held her and passionately kissed her. He then began moved his hands from her waist up the front of her bodice and began kissing her breasts that were exposed as he unfastened the pearl buttons on the front of her dress. Her breast exposed to him. He then fondled both as he traded kisses between them both.

Unnoticed by him she had leaned up on knees. She managed to maneuver herself out of her small bottoms. She then slid one hand down his slid under the waist of his trousers moving slowly around the front, easily finding him peering out of the top of his untied trousers. She loosened them even more and gently moved the trousers out of her way. As her hand moved around him he moaned deeply as his fondling of her breasts became more intense. Causing her to moan from the pleasure of his touch. Passion had consumed her she leaned up just enough to place him where she wanted him as slowly took him. As she did he stopped to look at her face, He kissed her passionately again as she then took all of him she let out a moan and continued her up and down movements on him. This had his head spinning from the sheer pleasure. They were as one for the moment every moment they made was in unison. Even as they heavily breathed and as they both began to climax they were as one. As they held each other tight. She couldn't move for a moment every bit of energy she had was spent. He just held her as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her.  
"I love you so much," He whispered.

"And I love you as much," She replied.  
"Is there anything else you learned in the Circle that I should know about," He said jokingly with a laugh.

"You'll see in time my love," She replied with her seductive voice and a wink. They both laughed.

"Hmm patients isn't one of virtues," He stated with a grin.

They laid on the blanket for a little while looking at the stars in the sky. As they drank a little more wine. They laughed and joked a little. They talked about their dreams. Being with her made him feel whole for the first time in his life. Loving her filled the emptiness that he seemed to have always had before now. Funny she felt the same way. They completed each other.

They decided to go to bed and retire for the night. He knew what he had to do the next day as much as he hated leaving her. He had to. Then undressed and snuggled under the covers and held each other. She loved using him for her pillow and he didn't mind one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

The next morning came. Gabriella woke up with a smile cuddled up with Cullen until she remembered he'd be leaving to go to The Gallows. She knew he had to and there would be no arguing with him about it. He already decided what he was going to do. She was just feeling apprehensive about him leaving her. She just had a bad feeling. She got up to go down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the both of them.

Cullen awoke and immediately wondered where Gabriella had gone. He got up and looked over at his armor, It had been over a week since he had worn it. Which was very odd for him. For almost as long as he could remember he had worn his armor everyday. He knew he'd being wearing it again soon but it wasn't the same, as if that part of his life was over. Everything he had believed in had changed the night of the battle. Not only with the order but because of Gabriella. He knew if he wanted a life with her, he'd never be able to return to the order.

He dressed and went to find her. She had just finished making their meal. They sat at the table together. Other than her saying good morning she was very quiet.

"What's wrong Love your unusually not so quiet?", He asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. This was not like her at all.

"No, really talk to me I know something's troubling you,". Is it because I'm going to The Gallows?", He asked as she got up, and started to walked passed him, He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Love talk to me please, I don't want to leave you like this,". He said.

"I'm afraid you won't be coming back, I have a bad feeling,". She said as she looked into his eyes, Her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, wild brontos' couldn't keep me away from you Love,". He said then gently kissed her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine as will you, I'll get your phylactery and we'll leave this place, we'll leave Kirkwall and start a new life together,". He said trying to reassure her as he hugged her.

"I need to get ready and go get this over with so we can put it behind us, and Donnic will be waiting,". He said as he eased her up off his lap.

Cullen put on his armor and prepared himself as he grabbed his sword.

It's time Love,". He said. She walked him downstairs He took her in his arms.

"I'll be back I promise, If anything should happen I will send word to you somehow,". He said as he gave her a long kiss goodbye.

Knowing if he stayed any longer he'd never leave her. He left the house. Gabriella leaned against the door that shut behind him, and slid down the door to the floor . She buried her face into her knees and began crying. She had never felt so alone.

Cullen tried to remain confidant about the plan. He proceeded to meet Donnic. He got to the meeting place Donnic was waiting.  
"Hello Knight Captain, are you ready?", Donnic said.

"I imagine as ready as I ever will be,". He replied.

"So I found you on my patrol, and you were injured that right?", He asked.  
"That's the plan,". He replied.

"If it looks like there's going to be trouble say you will place me under arrest,". Cullen said

Donnic agreed.

The two men reached The Gallows. Along the way no one stopped them just a lot of stares and whispering. They entered the main gates as a Knight approached them.

"Knight Captain, We thought you were dead,". He said.  
"No I'm fine now thanks to Sir Donnic he came to my rescue,". Cullen replied

"What happened to you, where have you been?", The Knight asked.  
"I decided to go after Anders he must pay for what he's done, But they eluded me, I almost had him,". Cullen said.

"He was injured when I found him ,". Donnic said.

"Captain all the mages are gone, the ones that survived rebelled and left,". The Knight stated.

"Some of the Templar's are talking about going after the ones that escaped,". He said.

"Everything has been left in chaos with no one in charge here, since you were the next in line of the chain of command Sir Knight Captain," He also said.

"Everything will be fine Sir Knight," Cullen said.

"I plan on collecting some things and going back after Anders, as soon as we get a chain of command established here in my absence,". Cullen said.

"As you command Sir Knight Captain,". Said the Knight.

Cullen motioned for Donnic to follow him. Cullen went to his room and grabbed a few things and his coin purse.  
"I can't believe this has been so easy thus far," He said to Donnic as he continued to follow Cullens lead.

"Lets hope the rest goes as smoothly," Donnic said.

They exited Cullens room and went to go to the vault. Before they rounded the corner Cullen stopped to listen. There was a large group of Templar's gathered having a meeting. They were discussing their plans on collecting the escaped mages and what they were going to do with them. Cullen didn't want to start any unnecessary trouble.

Word had gotten around quickly that Cullen had returned. So when he and Donnic came upon the group of templar's one of them came forward.

"You have labeled a mage sympathizer Knight Captain, the order will not stand for such blasphemy," The templar said.

"Call it what you will what Merredith did was wrong in so many ways. The Maker doesn't condone the way the mages were treated. She became a tyrant it's no wonder they rebelled as they did," Cullen stated.

"We will hunt them down," The templar said.

"It would be wise you refrain from using the term hunt, I have no problem with you finding them and bringing them back but don't use unnecessary measures," Cullen stated.

"You have no control here mage sympathizer," The templar said.

"If you go in the name of the Maker and the Chantry you will abide to the rules, As far as my command I answer to the Devine not you if I remember correctly, Templar's are supposed to be the protectors not the judge and jury," Cullen said firmly.

"We leave at dawn and start the search, the city first from top to bottom then beyond the walls of Kirkwall, we will find them," The templar stated. The group then turned and left.

Cullens first thought was Gabriella, if they start their search where they said he didn't have much time neither did Gabriella.

"Donnic we need to move fast, Gabriella will be found if we don't get to her first," Cullen said.

"So how far to that vault?", Donnic asked.

"It's not that far unless we run into more trouble,", Cullen said.

They headed for the vault where all the phylactery's are kept. He tried to hurry on their way they ran into Keran the initiate that Cullen spared.

"Sir Knight Captain!" Keran said he was shocked to see Cullen.

"Keran are you part of the group that's going after the mages?", Cullen needed to know and fast.

"No Knight Captain Sir,". He answered.

"Can I trust you Keran?", Cullen asked.

"Ah Yes Sir," Keran replied.

"Lives are at stake, I need you to do something very important for me," Cullen said.

"Yes Sir anything, Sir you helped my sister and I, I shall return the favor," Keran said.

"Keep this between us and no one else, do you remember the mage in the Circle named Gabriella?', Cullen asked.

"Yes the prettiest mage I've ever seen," Keran replied.

"The prettiest mage uh ha I see now ," Donnic snickered. As Cullen gave him a slight glare.

"Well I need you to go take a message to her and get her out of the city right away, can you do this for me?", Cullen asked him.

'Yes Sir, but will she trust me?", Keran asked.

"Probably not, can you take your sister with you, Gabriella would be more inclined to believe her." Cullen said.

"Yes Sir I can take her along she won't mind I'm sure," Keran said

"There's not much time she is at the DuPuis Estate, tell her I will meet up with you at The Bone Pit take her there don't stop tell her there are templar/s coming hunting down the escaped mages, and Keran guard her with your life, I will explain when I meet you there,". Cullan said.

"Yes Sir, I owe you that much,". Keran said as he left right then to go get Macha his sister.

"Keran went to get his sister. He entered her house

"Macha!", He hollered come quickly.

"Yes, yes what is it why the fuss," She asked.

"I need you to come with me now we have to go save someone, I need your help I'll explain on the way," He said quickly.

He grabbed his sister and ran as fast as they could he explained to Macha as much as he could. They had gotten to The DuPuis Estate. Macha knocked no answer, she turned the door knob it wasn't locked she slowly entered with Keran behind her. No one was in sight. Gabriella heard some foot steps she knew it wasn't Cullen. She grabbed her staff and readied her self to attack the intruders. She heard a woman's voice call out Gabriella. No one knew she was here. She feared the worst only Cullen would have told someone. She slowly went down the stairs still ready to attack if she needed to.

"Who are you and what do you want?", She gasped when she saw Keran in templar armor was this a trap she thought.

"My name is Macha, we were sent here to help get you out of here before the hunters come,". She told Gabriella.

"Who sent you?", She said.

"The Knight Captain sent me, I am Keran this is my sister Macha,", Keran said.

"Where's Cullen is he alright?", Gabriella asked.

"He was still at The Gallows, he was afraid he wouldn't get here in time and asked me to take you to safety,". Keran said.

"I will explain more but we must get you out of here," Keran said.

"I need to grab a few things quickly, then we'll go" She said.

She ran upstairs and grabbed their money and a bag she had ready to go and grabbed the lyrium potions just in case. She ran back downstairs to where they were waiting on her it was only a few hours before dawn they wouldn't have much of a head start but it was something.

They made it safely out of the city via DarkTown, Keran had known of a way out of the city without being seen. They got to The Bone Pit fairly quick. The place was deserted. It was kind of creepy Gabriella thought. They stayed in hiding waiting for Cullen and Donnic.

"So tell me what happened explain everything," Gabriella said.

"The Knight Captain sent me to save you from the templar's that are hunting the escaped mages, he said for me to guard you with my life, that's all I really know," Keran said.

"He didn't say why he was protecting me?", Gabriella asked.

"Well I see it's pretty obvious,". Macha said.

"Classic the Knight saving the fair maiden, a story book romance," Macha said how romantic.

"Ah I see, so when did you two,". Keran asked.

"Did what?", Gabriella asked.  
"Fall in love?", Macha said.

"Oh my, what kind of question is that?", Gabriella said.

"We have nothing better to talk about while we're waiting,". Macha said.

"I'm sure I can think of something else,". Gabriella said.

"Keran who are these hunters and what's going on?", Gabriella asked him.

He explained there's templar's a group of them it sounds like they are leaving the order separating themselves from the Chantry,". He said.  
"Oh my," Gabriella said. Thinking to herself how in the world would they be able to evade a group of mage killers that are now called hunters. Come on Cullen hurry up she thought.

Cullen and Donnic had made it to the vault without any trouble. Cullen had been in there many times he knew right where to look for Gabriella's phylactery as well as Bethany's. He pocketed both of them. He destroyed all the other's.

"What are you doing?", Donnic asked.  
"I will not let those maniacs use these to hunt down and kill these mages for only wanting to be free," Cullen stated.

"I understand,". Donnic said.

"Now let's get out of here,". Cullen said.

As they left the vault a group of templar's tried to stop them. Donnic was a fairly good warrior but didn't compare to Cullen but the both of them together as a team fought well. The defeated the rouge templar's and got out of the gallows as quickly as they could. It was obvious to Cullen now the Templar order as he knew it was long gone. He didn't regret leaving, and with the phylacteries. They then proceeded to The Bone Pit he prayed he would find Gabriella safe there.

As Gabriella Keran and Macha waited they heard people coming. Who ever it was they weren't sneaking,. It was a small party of hunters.

"Macha hide Keran Flank them I'll ambush, I have to catch them off guard so they wont use Holy Smite on me,". She whispered.

She hid on top of a rock as they began to pass she summoned fire from the sky and caused the earth to shake, Keran then attacked from behind. As they continued to fight Cullen and Donnic arrived and joined in. Cullen took out one of them as they started to cast Holy Smite. They defeated the hunters.

Gabriella ran up to Cullen and threw her arms around him she began to cry but it was tears of joy she was so happy to see him.

"Are you alright Love your not hurt are you?", Cullen asked her.

"I'm fine, actually that was kind of fun,". She said and giggled.

"I actually surprised myself," She said.

"Lets hope it doesn't happen too often," He said.

The group gathered, none of them were injured. They needed to come up with a plan, What to do next. Where to go.

"Keran you are welcome to come with us, there is safety in numbers, The Gallows is no longer a friendly place for honest templar's so I advise you not to return," Cullen stated.

"I appreciate that Sir ,what about Macha I can't send her back to Kirkwall by herself?", Keran asked.

""Sir Knight I'm not much of a fighter, I could learn, I am skilled in lock picking and disarming traps I learned out of necessity to survive," Macha said.

"Bard of necessity huh, well that could be of use, we will try to teach you how to defend yourself in the mean time stay out of any fighting," Cullen said.

"I don't want harm to come to my sister Sir,". Keran stated in concern.

"No worries Keran ,I am a healer as well as a awesome destructive mage,". Gabriella snickered.

"Keran ,I assure you we'll keep her safe, don't worry" Cullen said.

"We need to find my wife now." Donnic said.  
"Donnic any ideas of where they all may have went when they left?  
, Cullen asked.  
"I'm not sure, most of them were familiar with Ferelden, I suppose that would be where I would suggest starting,". Donnic said.  
"As am I, that sounds like a good start, If we get closer to them I will know or farther away with Bethany's phylactery,". Cullen said.

"We'll need to cross the Waking Sea, any ideas Donnic?", Cullen asked.

"There's another port city to the East of Kirkwall, we should be able to find passage there," Donnic stated. Cullen nodded in agreement.

The group set off on their way. They traveled East up the coast. They traveled as far as they could until nightfall approached. They decided to find somewhere safe to set up camp. They went inland just a little ways to try to find some sort of shelter.

They happened upon a small farm. It looked deserted, Cullen and Donnic searched it to see if anyone was about. It was empty. They decided it was safe enough, the men would take turns keeping watch through the night. They hunted for some firewood for the fireplace inside for warmth and to cook. There was a little bit of food there the ladies could prepare something out of it.

Gabriella and Macha were in the house. Both of them searching for anything of use.

"He loves you very much, I wish I could find a man that loved me so,". Macha said, as Gabriella cocked her head with a puzzled look.  
"You know this how?", Gabriella asked Macha.

"From the outside looking in it's so obvious to us all I'd say. He would die for you dear,". Macha said. Gabriella then smiled at Macha.

"So what's it like?", Macha asked.

"What's what like?", Gabriella asked.  
"You know…., being with a man.". Macha said and slightly giggled.  
"Macha!", I can't believe you asked me that, haven't you ever?", Gabriella asked her.  
Macha just shook her head no.  
"Well I really don't think it's appropriate for me to speak of it. All I will say is when you love someone something special happens,". Gabriella told her.

"That's all you will tell me?", Macha replied and Gabriella nodded.  
"Your no fun,". Macha said as she laughed.

"So are you going to get married?", Macha asked.  
"I don't know it's not been brought up, right now I suppose we're just trying to survive.". Gabriella said she then got very quiet.  
"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you," Macha said.

"It's alright I'm fine I just never thought that far ahead really just taking things one day at a time, he did speak of a future together but we have to get through all of this yet,". Gabriella said.

It was getting late everyone found their places to rest. Cullen took the first watch. Gabriella tried to sleep but couldn't. She went outside where Cullen was. There was a small bon fire she sat beside it.

"What's the matter Love can't sleep?", He asked her. She shook her head no.  
"So what's wrong?", He said as he sat beside her.

"Just a lot on my mind I guess,". She answered.  
"As in?", talk to me,". He said.  
"It's nothing really just something Macha said earlier,". She replied. She tried hiding her feelings by smiling at him. "Really want to know?", I was just missing you terribly,". She said.

"Your not a very good liar Love,". He said.

"I know you better than you think Love," He said as he put his arms around her and pulled her to him as he hugged her  
They sat there quiet by the fire for sometime. She had fallen asleep in his arms. It was time for Donnic to relieve Cullen so he could get some sleep also. Cullen didn't want to wake her. So he picked her up and carried her inside. She was so tired she didn't even wake up. He laid her down on a small bed and cuddled up with her and fell asleep himself.

-Authors notes: If you have read my story this far please if you would be so kind. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. There will be another chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

As the sun began to rise Gabriella awoke. Cullen was sound asleep holding her in his arms. She had never felt so safe as she did in his arms. She had not a care when she was there. She slipped out of the bed. She couldn't bare to wake him yet . He was sleeping like a baby.

She decided to go outside to the well they found to retrieve some fresh water to fill flask's and get cleaned up. Keran had the last watch, she approached him sitting by what was a fire.

"Good Morning Keran,". She said to the young templar.  
"Good Morning, did you sleep well?", He asked.

"Yes, thank you,". She replied as she proceeded to the well. As she began to draw some water she had a eerie feeling come over her. She felt as if she was being watched. She quickly turned to see no one there. She continued to draw the water from the well. As she went back to their temporary shelter, she still had that feeling. She was seriously spooked. She reached where Keran was.  
"Keran have you seen anything?", She asked him.

"No, I have not seen anything all morning,". He replied.  
"Are you ok?", "You look as if you'd seen a ghost,". He asked.  
"I feel like we're being watched,". She replied.

"We should get out of here soon,". She stated. He gave her a nod.

She entered the house after setting down the water, she went to wake Cullen this could not wait.

Cullen wake up,". She whispered as she gave him a little shake.  
His eyes slightly opened, he reached up and pulled her down to him and kissed her.  
"Good morning my love,". He said with a grin.  
"Cullen we need to get out of here, Now!,". She said.  
"Love why the big rush?", He asked her.

"I have a feeling we are being watched, I can't shake it,". She replied.  
"Well we need to get moving anyway, we'll round everyone up and get going, okay,". He stated, as he gave her a squeeze. She nodded yes.

They gathered everyone and all they needed to take. They had plenty of water and some food. Enough to hold them till they got to the port city. Cullen figured they could be there by night fall if they left now and didn't run into any trouble. The day was warm the travel up the coastline was beautiful. Shame it couldn't be enjoyed. As they moved along Gabriella still had the feeling they were being watched, she was very quiet. While the rest of them chatted and carried on. She only spoke when answering someone. Cullen noticed her demeanor and decided to talk to her when they stopped for a rest and to eat.

Cullen figured they were about half way there. It was time to rest and eat before pressing on. They all sat for a bite and rest. Gabriella found a rock that was sticking out in the water away from everyone and sat down removing her shoes and plunging her feet into the sea. The water felt so good on her feet. Cullen approached her with something to eat and drink, he gave her a little nudge. When she looked up at him he gave her a sweet little smirk in hopes of getting a response from her. She grinned back as he sat beside her.  
"You've been awfully quiet today Love, what's bothering you?", He asked her. She shrugged her shoulder's in response.  
"Come on talk to me, you have not said much since we left,". He stated.

"I still feel like we're being followed, and I have a lot on my mind,". She replied.  
"So what's on your mind?", He asked.  
"Some things Macha said had me thinking and I worry about you,". She said.

"Ah I see what did she say that makes you worry so?", He asked.  
"She made a comment about how you love me so that you would die for me. I don't want anything to happen to you or for me to be the cause if something does happen, and I worry that what if you'll end up regretting leaving the Gallows because of me and what's going to happen to us,". She said all in one breath.  
"Listen I thought it was clear the order isn't what it was that was apparent to me after the battle, the way Merredith's actions and beliefs turned so many away from what the order really was supposed to be, me leaving had nothing to do with you. You are just a blessing to me the fact that I was able to save you. I'm lucky I have the woman I love and adore at my side Maker willing it will always be so. I'm not experienced in all the aspects of love, but I would die for you if it were to protect you. Isn't that what love is just like a mother protecting her child. You do these things for those you love,". He replied to all her worries. Gabriella remained quiet for a moment pondering what he had said.

"I suppose your right, I would die for you as well if I thought I could save your life. So I do understand what your saying,". She said to him.

"See there's no sense in worrying it's all in the Maker's hands, so don't worry yourself Love,". He said.  
They finished eating.  
"We need to get moving,". Cullen stated.  
Gabriella put her shoes back on as Cullen gathered the other's. They needed to get going to make it to the port city before dark.

Gabriella did feel better since Cullen and her and talked, but she still had the over whelming feeling that they were still being followed, though they saw nothing. They continued forth and made good timing. They rounded a bend along the coast. A group of bandits ambushed them. These bandit's knew not who they were attacking. They didn't have much of a chance against three warriors and a mage. Though a rogue had made his way in attack range of Gabriella. Before she had a chance to equip her staff or cast a spell out of the blue a wolf leaped over Gabriella's head and attacked the rogue ripping him to pieces. Cullen, Donnic, and Keran continued their defending of the group. Keran had still been in training prior to leaving. He was very skilled and strong The young warrior had potential to be a great warrior. He had fought well against the bandits. Gabriella assisted her friends with healing spells as she blasted fire at the bandits. The wolf continued to fight as well ripping and tearing away at them. The wolf took a tremendous blow from a two handed sword, cutting him down. Gabriella saw this and gasped in shock. As Cullen took out the last bandit with his blade piercing the bandits rib cadge. The scene was very bloody. Gabriella saw everyone was fine except for the wolf that saved her. She ran to the wolf he was barely hanging on to life. She knelt down beside him and laid her hands upon him, as she began casting healing spells upon him over and over. He had lost much blood, healing him was difficult. She exhausted all of her mana trying to save him. She could feel he was responding and she had to just wait and see while her mana rejuvenated. He began to slightly move, as he opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella next to him. He knew she was helping him. He could sense her touch upon him. He and Gabriella had formed a connection, odd to her she could feel what the wolf was feeling and thinking as he did the same with her. He was alone, she wasn't real sure why yet. He looked at her as a leader of a pack and her group being the pack. He began to sit up acting very submissive at first to her until she spoke to him and stroked his coat.

"It's okay boy your safe now, ". She said softly. He playfully pounced her licking her face. Cullen didn't realize the connection the two had made as he drew his sword to protect Gabriella.  
"No!", Cullen it's okay, he's not hurting me,". She shouted. Cullen uncertain sheathed his sword.

Gabriella stood up with the wolf at her side. It was apparent he was not leaving her.  
"So are you keeping him ?", Macha asked.  
"No, he's not a pet, he's free to stay if he wishes or to leave," Gabriella stated. It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere though.  
"It seems as if he has adopted us as his pack though,". Donnic stated.  
"What do you think Cullen?", Gabriella asked.

"As long as he doesn't try sleeping in our bed,". Cullen jokingly said. He knew the wolf would protect Gabriella with his life as he already proved and was a welcome asset to their team.

They pressed onward to make it to their destination before nightfall.  
"So what will you she call him?". Macha asked.

"I'm not sure,". Gabriella replied. He was very beautiful. Almost all white and very majestic looking. Everyone took stabs at different name idea's as they traveled along. Nothing seemed to fit. Gabriella was deep in thought she was not used to being free outside of the Circle her whole life was spent there behind walls of stone and gates. All of the sights and smells outside of Kirkwall amazed her, as she looked up at the sky blue as topaz in the evening the clouds in the sky white as snow, it was so beautiful.

"Cloud!", "That's what I'll call him,". She stated. Her new found pal seemed to realize what she spoke and in approval jumped around and wagged in excitement.

"Well he seems to approve of your choice in a name Love,". Cullen said as he laughed.

"Cloud it is then," Gabriella said as she patted clouds head.

The sun was beginning to set. The view over the sea was breath taking. They could see their destination ahead. As they reached the small port town they could see a Inn ahead. No people were about outside though it was very quiet. Cullen figured there would be people at the Inn though and hopefully they would be able to get some information on passage to Ferelden as well as maybe a place to restock their supplies.

The group entered the Inn. Oh there were people there alright, it was pretty crowded and noisy with chatter until they all stopped and starred when the group entered. A man spoke apparently he was the owner.

"You take a big risk coming in here wearing those uniforms, your kind aren't welcome here,". The Inn Keeper stated.  
"We aren't here to start trouble, we're only looking for passage to Ferelden, food, and supplies," Cullen said sensing mages about other than Gabriella.  
"Well if your not looking to start trouble might I suggest acquiring different armor something other than templar, those wearing templar armor are usually looking for trouble here,". The Inn keeper stated.  
"So where can I find a smith around here, supplies, food and passage?", Cullen asked.  
"Ay, but everything is shut down till morning, you'll have to wait till then, and Tiban's not due back till tomorrow with his ship," The Inn Keeper stated.  
"Looks like we'll have to stay in this town for the night,". Cullen said to his group.  
"I suppose we'll need a couple of rooms for the night, do you have any available?", Cullen asked the Inn Keeper.

"All the rooms are taken, if you need shelter for the night I can point you in the direction of a empty barn down the road best I can do," Said the Inn Keeper. "What of food can we get a hot meal here?" Cullen asked.  
"I suppose we can help ya there, but we don't cater to beasts here,". The man said as Cloud glared at him and began to growl.  
"Cloud calm boy it's okay stay," Gabriella spoke a few words to Cloud as he sat beside her.  
"Okay, okay he can stay," The Inn Keeper said.

The group took a table in the back corner, Cullen did so to keep eye on the entrance. They ate there meal discussing their plans for the night and next day.

"Did you notice the Inn Keeper protecting mages?', Cullen asked the group.

"How do you know this?", Donnic asked.

"My training allows me to detect mages or any magic actually,". He answered.

"I can't detect any,". Keran replied.  
"You probably never will since you never completed your training as a templar, I can still teach you what I can but without lyrium,". Cullen told him.  
The group finished their meal, Gabriella fed Cloud all the table scraps, spoiling her new friend a bit.  
As they left Gabriella noticed the feeling of being watched or followed was gone. Wondering if it had been Cloud all along.

They left the Inn headed to the barn the Inn Keeper told them of. The magic in this area was strong Cullen could feel it not knowing where they were, he knew they were hiding out. This place was too close to Kirkwall for them to stay safe for long. The hunters would come.

They arrived at the barn the barn seemed to be empty and safe. They all found places to place their bedrolls. Gabriella found some fresh straw deciding to cushion their bedrolls with it, figuring it would be better than the ground. Clouds curiosity obviously was peaked he found something of interest in the corner in a large pile of straw. He was wagging in excitement. Gabriella approached and heard giggling.  
"Cloud boy what have you found there?", She asked him. She knelt down beside Cloud. As Cloud pulled a small child from the straw by her shirt tail. The child's eyes grew in size when she saw Gabriella, and trying to get away from Cloud.  
"Hey, hey it's okay I won't hurt you,". Gabriella said in a very soft voice trying to reassure the child. She gestured for the girl to come to her. Cloud just pulled the child to Gabriella.  
"My name is Gabriella and this is my friend Cloud, what should I call you?", Gabriella asked her.  
"Sidney,", The child answered.

"Nice to meet you, are you lost or by yourself?", Gabriella asked her.  
"I'm alone,". She answered.

"Where are your parents?", Gabriella asked her.

"I don't know we were on a boat, a storm hit and the boat disappeared in the water I haven't seen them since, I floated on some wood till I got to land.". The girl told Gabriella.

"Oh my how in the world did you survive that and how have you taken care of yourself?", Gabriella asked her. The little girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you hungry?", Gabriella asked. The child nodded yes.  
About then Cullen approached Gabriella wondering what was going on. Then he saw the child he was surprised.

"Well my dear I see you have a knack for finding strays, what have we here?", He asked her. Gabriella took the child by the hand and led her were she had some food. She sat her down with some food and fresh water. She had Cloud sit with while she stepped away to talk to Cullen.  
"She is alone her parents are dead she has no one,". Gabriella told him along with her story of what happened to her family.  
"Gabriella she is a mage, I can sense the magic in her". Cullen said.  
"I hadn't noticed, I was just concerned for her,". Gabriella said.  
"So what do we do with a child in a strange place with no Circle to put her,". Cullen stated.  
"Cullen we can not leave her, I won't leave her to the fate of the hunters.". Gabriella stated firmly. He knew this argument would have to be dealt with rationally.  
"Gabriella we can't take her with us it will to be dangerous for her to travel with us, and she will slow us down," He stated.  
"She will be in worse danger if left here to fend for herself and you know it, she could be no slower than Macha,". Gabriella stated.

"Gabriella I don't think it's wise,". Cullen said.

"I will not leave her!", Gabriella exclaimed. Cullen knew nothing he could say or any amount of reasoning would change her mind.  
"We will speak more later, I have first watch tonight,". He told her and kissed her cheek before he exited the barn door.

Gabriella walked over to Sidney and Cloud and sat beside her. The child seemed a little more comfortable now playing with Cloud.

"Sidney dear can I ask you a few things?", Gabriella asked her. She replied with a nod.  
"Has anyone ever called you a mage before?". She asked her. Sidney shook her head no.  
"Do you know any magic or can you make things happen when you think it like a trick?", Gabriella asked her. She shook her head yes.  
'Can you show me your trick?', Gabriella asked her. Sidney just looked at her unsure if she should. Gabriella could tell she wasn't sure, probably being told before not to do magic in front of anyone.

"I tell you what I'll show you a trick first then you can show me,". Gabriella told her. Gabriella didn't want to start the barn on fire so she cast a ice cone spell in the opposite direction of where they sat. Sidney's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Now your turn, no fire though in here we don't want to burn the place down, okay,", She said to her. Sidney shook her head okay. Sidney then closed her eyes for a moment out of no where a protection ward appeared around them.  
"That's very good and useful,". Gabriella said to her.  
" Can you do other things?", Gabriella asked her. Sidney shook her head yes.  
"Will you teach me more though?", Sidney asked.  
"I would love to, but we will later its getting late, I need to get some sleep and so should you,". Gabriella said.  
"Sidney do you want to come with us when we leave, we're not staying here and I really don't want to leave you alone here?', Gabriella asked her.

"Yes, I don't like being by myself it's scary, I like you and Cloud, I'm not sure about the templar though is he your husband?", Sidney asked her.  
"No we're not married but I do love him, He's a special templar, he is very nice you'll see,". Gabriella said.

Gabriella made a place close to her for Sidney to sleep. The girls laid down, Cloud joined them. As they slept Sidney cuddled up close to Gabriella. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Sidney in her sleep like a mother protecting her cub.

Cullen finished his watch trading off with Donnic.

"Well looks like you lost your bedroll tonight my friend,". Donnic chuckled.  
"I'll move that wolf if I have to,". Cullen said.  
"It's not the wolf tonight," Donnic said.  
Cullen entered the barn. He went to where Gabriella was only to find the sweetest site Gabriella ,Sidney, and Cloud all snuggled up. He was watching Gabriella thinking to himself how lucky he really was, she is so loving and caring one day she would be a wonderful mother, and happy she loved him. He made a space on the other side of Gabriella and laid down beside her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and fell asleep.

The next day the group discussed what they would do.  
"Keran first you and I need to go to the smith, the Inn Keeper was right, if we want trouble this armor will bring it we don't need any unnecessary trouble or attention,". Cullen said. Keran agreed.  
"When we return we will check on the boat then supplies, everyone else stay put for the time being,", Cullen stated. As they left for the smith.

He and Keran found the smith. They entered getting some strange looks.  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?", The smith asked.  
"We need to trade this armor of our for something without a target on it,", Cullen said.

"Well what you are wearing is some of the finest armor to be had,". The smith said.

"Can you trade with us or not?", Cullen asked getting frustrated.  
"Yes, yes I think I can help you, hold on I'll be right back,". The smith said. He returned with two sets of nice high quality heavy armor.  
"Will this do Sir Knight?", The smith asked.

"Yes it's a deal," Cullen stated.  
They changed into their new armor and left the smith, to return to the barn.

They got back to everyone. They were all together being entertained by Gabriella teaching Sidney how to cast healing spells and ice damage. The child seemed to learn quickly. Gabriella wanted her to be able to defend herself if needed.

"I see your visit to the smith was successful,'. Donnic said.

"Indeed, we need to go to find out about the boat now," Cullen said. Donnic agreed.

"Keran stay here watch the girls till we return, we shouldn't be long,". Cullen said.  
"I will keep them safe,". Keran replied.

Cullen and Donnic went back to the Inn to see if they could find the boat Captain. They entered the Inn the Keeper acknowledged them. Cullen approached the man.

"Has the ship Captain returned yet?", Cullen asked.

"Yes he has and I told him you were looking for passage, he is resting now, you are to meet him at his boat later this afternoon, so get what supplies you need before you meet him,". The Inn Keeper suggested.  
"Is there a shop near by?", Cullen asked.

"Closer to the pier you will find a man at a stall,". Said the man.

They went to the shop by the pier and picked up some much needed supplies and also was able to sell some trinkets he still had, hoping they had enough money for the ship for all of them since they picked up two more in their group.  
"Lets go get everyone by the time we get back here it will be time to meet the Captain here,". Cullen said.  
"Looks like we move then,". Donnic said.

They returned to the barn, everyone was fine. Cullen told them of the news and that they needed to move and get back to the pier to meet the captain there.

Everyone got their belongings together and left the barn and headed to the pier to meet the captain there. They were glad to get away from the Free Marsches. Gabriella was happy to put more distance between her, Sidney and the hunters.

They reached the pier the captain wasn't there yet they were going to have to wait on him. Cullen didn't like them being left out in the open, not for him but for Gabriella and now Sidney.

The Captain finally arrived, refreshed from his rest and food. Cullen held quick introductions and let the Captain know they were in a hurry to leave. The Captain figured they were criminals of some sort.

It mattered not though he had transported many a criminal in his day. All that mattered to him was the amount of coin he would make. Before they had a chance to board the ship a group of hunters appeared down the road headed their way. Cullen alerted everyone.  
"Captain you are taking us we must set sail now," Cullen exclaimed as he tossed the money bag to the Captain. The Captain affirmed Cullen's request.

"Gabriella take Sidney on to the ship now!", Cullen hollered at her. She grabbed Sidney's hand and ran up the plank to the ships deck Macha followed. Cloud stayed at the base of the plank on the dock guarding it.  
"Captain, go, go, go" Cullen shouted. The Captain boarded his ship to get underway.

"Captain let me know when your ready to sail, we'll hold them off if need be,". Cullen yelled to the Captain. The Captain Began hoisting the sails, and unanchored the ship.  
Cullen, Donnic, and Keran stood ready to defend the ship from the hunters. As the hunters approached Gabriella stood on the ships deck and readied her staff to help defend from the deck.

There were a dozen hunters as they headed toward the pier Gabriella cast a firestorm spell upon them before they could detect her an her magic. Sidney popped out from behind Gabriella and cast her own spell a protective ward around the both of them. Gabriella continued the firestorm upon the hunters. Taking many of them out, the rest retreated terrified of the powerful magic.  
"All aboard, ready to sail,". The Captain yelled. The men and Cloud boarded the ship and pulled the plank as the ship launched from the pier.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

The ship set sail for Ferelden. The trip should take only a few days as long as the weather cooperates. The ship was a decent ship, well maintained and clean for a ship.

Gabriella took Sidney down to their cabin, Cloud followed. The cabin was clean and spacious for a ship cabin, Two full size bunks and a sitting space. Gabriella set Sidney down at the table and gave her something to eat and drink. She sat down with her.

"Well that was quick thinking and very smart of you placing that ward around us. We do have to be careful though magic scares some people. Fear can cause people to act violently toward us. It's best not to provoke people who wouldn't normally attack, do you understand what I mean?", Gabriella asked her.  
"Yes I think so protecting us was okay, but why are people afraid?", Sidney asked.  
"I think it's the unknown they fear, we poses a power normal people don't understand. There are some bad mages, they use magic in a bad way, but most mages are good people and use magic for good. Mages are supposed to live in the Circles in different cities, mages like us are considered appostates. A appostate is a mage living out of the Circle so that's why we need to be careful,", Gabriella told her these things as a lesson.  
"Sidney how old are you?", Gabriella asked her, she suspected her to be around eight years old.  
"I'm seven but I'll be eight soon,". She answered.

"How much do you know of being a mage, did anyone teach you anything?", Gabriella asked her.  
"Not really, I was told not to use it at all or I'd get in trouble or my ma and da would get in trouble,". Sidney told her.  
"Where was your family going before the boat disappeared?", Gabriella asked her.  
"I think Kirkwall to what you called the Circle,". She answered.

"I see, that's where I came from,". Gabriella told her.

Cullen had entered the cabin and listened to part of the conversation between the two. He again admired how Gabriella lovingly cared for Sidney. Thinking to himself how he truly desired a family something he'd not really thought of much at all when he was in the Gallows, Loving Gabriella had made him realize his desire to be a father some day.

"Sidney it's getting late you need to lay down sweetheart and get some rest, I promise I will teach you all I can about being a mage and magic, but it will take time, okay,". Gabriella told her. Sidney shook her head yes. Gabriella took her and tucked her into bed, and leaned over and kissed the girl on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams.  
Sidney wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck and hugged her.

"Good night, love you,". Sidney said.  
"Love you too, now get some sleep okay,". Gabriella said. Sidney shook her head yes. Cloud jumped up in the bed with Sidney and cuddled with her.

"Good boy Cloud stay with her,". Gabriella told him. She then turned to Cullen she smiled at him but looked exhausted.

He took her by the hand.  
"Follow me,". He said as he led her up to the ships deck. It was a beautiful starlit night on the open sea. He found some boxes for them to sit on, on the back side of the ship's deck. He wanted some Gabriella time to himself. The last couple of days had been very busy.

"You know how special you are?", He asked her as he looked at her with a big smile.  
"What makes you say that?", She asked.

"You are like a magnet, you have such a kind and loving way about you that in turn causes others to love you unconditionally, I saw this in you when you were in the Circle but seeing this up close and personal just makes me love you even more. I watched you with Sidney you are really good with her you're a natural, you'll be a good mother one day". He told her. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Your not mad at me then for insisting on bringing her then?", She asked him.  
"Maker no, I just wasn't sure about bringing a child with us, but I see now she needs you, I am glad you found her,". He said.  
"Do you think this is what it's like being a parent having to steal moments alone together when you can?", She asked him.

"I didn't think about that, but I guess so,". He said with a chuckle.  
"So how do we take advantage of this time alone now?"", She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm I love the way you think,", He said as he playfully picked her up and sat her on his lap. He nuzzled her nose then he began tickling her she laughed and squirmed, he tickled her so much she couldn't breath.

"Stop!", Stop!", "I give!", She cried.

"Okay I'll stop,". He said then gave her one last little tickle.  
"Cullen!", She exclaimed, as she tried catching her breath.

He let her catch her breath, when she looked at him he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her. It started out soft and sensuous turning long and passionate. Again Gabriella was at a loss of breath. His touch even through her cloths set her skin on fire longing for him. He longed for her just as much. He wanted to take her right then but knew the place was not very private, he didn't want to give anyone a show.

"Take me here, now," She whispered in his ear oh so softly.  
"Gabriella!", Some one will see us," He said.

"No one will know,". She said very seductively as she resituated her self on his lap facing him. She took his hand and moved it under the skirt of her dress he grinned then his eyes widen when he realized she had no small cloths on under her dress.  
"Gabriella my dear you are wicked,". He said with a chuckle. She gave him a wicked giggle. As she loosened the front of his trousers, finding he was more than ready, slowly taking him moving slowly so no one could tell they were making love, if anyone spotted them they just looked like a couple in love making out under the stars. They took advantage of their time together, the two becoming one as if they were the only two people in the world all their worries were gone for the moment.. They enjoyed every second they had with each other making love to one another like this taking it very slow made it just as intense every movement sending shockwaves through the both of them. Gabriella stopped kissing him and held his face as she looked into his eyes.  
"I love you so much,". She told him as her body trembled and tears forming in her eyes as she tried to suppress her climax, she couldn't any longer burying her face in his shoulder and her nails in his back, as he held her tight sharing in the climax with her.  
"I love you more,". He whispered in her ear.

They stayed there a little while longer just enjoying each other and being close. Not knowing when they'd have another chance once they started traveling again.

They headed back down to the cabin to retire for the night and check on Sidney. The cabin was quiet, Cloud was still sleeping with Sidney. Gabriella leaned over Sidney and lightly brushed some hair out of her small face and lightly kissed her head. Then crawled into the bunk with Cullen. They cuddled up Cullen pulled her close spooning with her.

"Love, after we find Aveline, we can start our life, I'll find us a place to make a home where I can keep you both safe I promise,". He whispered in her ear.

The next two days were uneventful. Gabriella spent a lot of time teaching Sidney different spells healing, destruction, and protective. Sidney learned quickly. Gabriella told her to always try to stay close to her and they would team up it would be safer till she matured.

Cullen worked with Keran sparring, Donnic took it upon himself to teach Macha some self defense tactics. All of them killing time.

The ship approached Ferelden. They could see the coast line. The ship was to dock in Denerim. Cullen wanted to head away from Denerim quickly because of Gabriella and Sidney to keep them safe not knowing what they'd find in Denerim if the unrest with the mages and templar's had spread to Ferelden.

Cullen then came up with a better plan. A plan to send Donnic and Macha on a little boat to dock and go on a reconnaissance mission to see what awaited them in Ferelden.

The plan was a good one. Donnic and Macha set off to the dock. Cullen figured they would be gone for hour's. The Captain of the ship was cooperative and sympathetic to their plight.

Cullen had decided to pull out Bethany's and Gabriella's phylactery's to check to see if he could tell if they were heading in the right direction. He had not checked since they were in the Black Marshes.

Gabriella had not seen her phylactery, she had forgotten about it because of all that was going on after Cullen retrieved it. One phylactery glowed a bright crimson red, the other barely a flicker.  
:What are those?", Sidney asked out of curiosity.  
"It's a phylactery, when a mage enters the Circle blood is taken from the mage and placed in a vile and is used to locate a mage if they leave the Circle,". Cullen answered Sidney hoping she understood he wasn't quite as good as Gabriella explaining things.  
"So why are the two phylactery's different?", Sidney asked.  
"When a phylactery glows bright as this one is, it means that the mage that this belongs to is very close, the one not glowing means the mage is far but as you get closer it will glow brighter the closer you get. This one is Gabriella's , I took it from the Gallows so no one could track her,". He whispered to Sidney.  
"Who does the other one belong to?", Sidney asked.  
"It belongs to a very close friend and we need to find her,". Gabriella answered. Sidney looked puzzled. Donnic's wife is missing and he needs to find her, we think she's with my friend Bethany,". Gabriella explained.  
"Oh I understand, so that's why we can here,". Sidney said.

Donnic and Macha posed as a couple entering Denerim. The first entered The Pearl not realizing it was a brothel. They sat for a drink and got a proposition. Donnic was shocked as Macha giggled. They listened for information as to what was going on in the land. One patron noticed the couple was new there and asked where they were from.

"We're from Kirkwall,". Macha answered quickly.  
"Oh my did you witness all that happened there?", The patron asked.

"Yes, has anything happened here?", Macha asked.

" Yes, but none blew up the Chantry but much rebelling has gone on mages rebelling against templar's and templar's against the Chantry,". The patron answered.  
"Is being here dangerous?", Macha asked.  
"Only if your a mage,". The patron answered.  
"So where have all the mage's gone?", Macha asked.

"Away from the cities, the Wilds, forests, deep roads, maybe the mountain's not sure,". The patron said.  
"Thank you for sating my curiosity,". Macha replied.

Donnic and Macha decided to go into the city to see first hand before returning to the ship with their information.

They entered the Market District many people were about.

"I want to see first hand, Donnic said as he headed to the Chantry.  
"We will go to pray if anyone should ask why we are there, Donnic stated, Macha agreed.  
They entered the Chantry there were sisters about but very few templar's. A templar approached them.  
"We need no trouble here,". The templar stated.  
"Sir we are only here to pray and ask for Andraste to guide us and protect us,"Donnic replied.  
"We can't be too careful due to what has happened to the Chantry's across the land,". The templar stated.  
"We came from the outskirts of Lothering, what's going on around here that seems so dire?", Macha asked.  
"You mean you have not heard?", The templar asked.

"No, we have been on the road for weeks,". Donnic said.

"A uprising started in Kirkwall and has spilled over to all lands, more than two thirds of our Chantry's templar's have left to seek out the mages that have rebelled here in Ferelden, the mages did here as they did in Kirkwall minus blowing up our Chantry, thank the Maker,". The templar said.  
"You mean they blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall?", Macha asked trying to act surprised.

"Yes, that's why we are cautious when stranger's enter our Chantry,". The templar replied.

"Thank you for informing us Sir, we will be careful,". Macha said.

Donnic and Macha approached the alter to pray. They left Donnic figured they had enough information at this point. It was time to head back to the ship.

As they headed back they realized the city guard there didn't seem to have a very strong presence. Allowing bandits to run free targeting the week or unguarded property. Donnic being a City Guard himself was appalled even though this wasn't his home and knew he couldn't do anything it was enough just to protect Macha from any danger. They made it to the dock and boarded their small boat and set off back to the ship that was anchored off the coast.

Returning to the ship Donnic and Macha informed everyone of what information they retrieved. Cullen had to come up with a plan and to figure which direction would be best for them to travel. It had been many years but Cullen knew Ferelden. He knew they weren't prepared for traveling Northwest of Denerim it was too cold and mountainous. It was probably best to head South down the coast and cross through the Brazilian Forest. This would take time. Hopefully Bethany's phylactery will show them a direction which to head.

They gathered all they needed from the ship and took the bigger of the boats and paddled south of Denerim's port till they saw a beach where they could land their boat. They pulled the boat ashore, and unloaded their boat. It was midday so they had a good amount of the day left to travel. Cullen took Bethany's phylactery out of his pocket to check it. It remained the same as it was on the ship. He placed it back in his pocket and would check it again as they traveled south.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The Group traveled south down the coast. They found a path leading inland. Cullen figured they were far enough from Denerim that it should be safe, or somewhat safe. They traveled up a hill, once they reached the top looking down into a valley. It was beautiful. Gabriella had never seen anything so beautiful. The area was very green and there seemed to be a farm off in the distance, also off in a far distance there seemed to be a small settlement.  
"Let's head down toward the settlement to see if we can find any food or supplies that we need, or maybe someone could send us in the right direction to do so,". Cullen suggested. They all followed.

They all chatted bout the beauty of Ferelden. Sidney had seen a butterfly she began to chase around as Cloud joined her playfully. The Blight had been over for years but straggler's had been known to appear out of no where. Cullen had only seen a few in his life the rest of the group never had. Most of what Cullen had dealt with were abominations. He knew to keep a eye out though.  
"Sidney don't go so far dear you and Cloud stay closer,". Gabriella said reminding her in a very motherly tone. Cullen couldn't help but chuckle at her.

As they got closer to the farm it was eerily quiet for a farm. No animals were around, but the fields had been worked recently. They approached the farm house. Cullen knocked at the door. There was no answer.  
"Donnic take Keran and search the premises see if you can find anything,". Cullen told him as he stayed with the girls. Donnic and Keran began to search the area. Keran entered the barn.

"Donnic come here,". Keran yelled.

"What in the world, that's blood,". Donnic said. They followed the trail. It stopped at a ladder. Apparently what ever it was had gone up the ladder.  
There was a loft above them. They proceeded up the ladder. Donnic headed up first finding a very bloody scene but no bodies, Donnic could tell there had been a struggle but the lack of anything physically being there was puzzling. Keran had never seen anything like this. He was still very naïve about such things. Donnic decided to call for Cullen to come and check this out.  
"Keran go get Cullen he needs to see this,". Donnic said. Keran ran to go get Cullen.

Cullen and the girls were all still by the farm house Keran ran up in a hurry to the group.  
"Cullen come quick to the barn you need to see this,". Keran said with a sense of urgency. He turned back and started heading back to the barn before Cullen could say anything.

Cullen followed Keran the girls and Cloud followed Cullen. They entered the barn. Cullen saw the blood right away. As Keran headed up the ladder, Cullen told the girls to stay down there not knowing what was going on. He climbed up the ladder after Keran . Donnic was waiting for them.

"Cullen this is the strangest thing I've Ever seen, what do you think of it?". Donnic asked.  
Cullen looked at everything closely. He could sense magic a strong magic at that, but couldn't tell where it came from or what it was. He pulled out Bethany's phylactery. It glowed a little more that it had earlier when he checked. He knew they were heading in the right direction. Maybe they had been there on their way threw to where ever. Maybe it was her magic he sensed but it couldn't be it was too strong. The absence of bodies or any evidence made this very puzzling.  
"Donnic I think Bethany had been here Aveline I'm sure too, we're headed the right way.  
"I hope so, I really want to find Aveline sooner than later, and safe and sound,". Donnic said.  
"We'll find them, don't worry,". Cullen replied.  
"There's nothing here, lets go the the farm house and search inside to see if we can find anything in there that might make sense of this,". Cullen suggested. The three of them headed back down the ladder.

"What was up there?", Gabriella asked.  
"Blood and magical residue, nothing else, but Bethany's phylactery is shining a little brighter now,". Cullen stated.  
"I hope they are all alright,". Gabriella said.

They all went to the farm house. The door was locked. No problem for Macha. She opened the lock with ease. Cullen and Donnic entered first the others followed. There was a eerie feeling about the place. It also smelled strange.  
"Cullen the veil, it's thin here we must be careful,". Gabriella said then grabbed Sidney's hand and pulled her close to herself as a precaution.

"I can sense a little bit of magic as well ,". Cullen said he drew his sword.

Slowly moving from room to room not finding anything yet. They headed up to the second floor of the farm house. There was a strong stench in the air, like sulfur. As they got closer to a bed room the smell was so strong Gabriella began violently throwing up.

"Keran get Gabriella and Sidney out of here fast, NOW!", Cullen yelled to him. Keran picked Gabriella up and helped her outside, where she fell to her knees and continued to throw up. Macha had Sidney by the hand.

Cullen and Donnic entered a room. There were two abominations in there among them were three dead bodies. Cullen blasted them with a spell to prevent them from using any magic. The abominations began to attack the two men. Cullen with all his might took one abomination down alone, then assisted Donnic with the other. The two were a little winded.

"Why are those abominations here I wonder,". Donnic said as the two caught their breath.  
"I guess it's like Gabriella said " The veil is thin here,". Cullen replied.

"There must have been mages here,". Cullen said.  
"I guess this answers our question about what happened in the barn,". Cullen added.  
"Lets grab anything of use here, no ones going to need it here,". Donnic said.  
"Good Idea, but I'm going to go check on Gabriella, I'll send Keran and Macha to help you,". Cullen said as he started to leave the farm house.

Cullen exited the house to find Gabriella still on her knees sick as Macha held her hair out of her face. He walked over to them.  
"Keran I need you and Macha to go help Donnic retrieve any supplies we can use from the house, I'll stay with Gabriella and Sidney,". Cullen said. The both of them left to go help Donnic.  
"Cullen can I go with them?", Sidney asked.

"No dear I'm not sure if it's safe for you in there,". He replied. She looked disappointed.  
"You can stay here and help me with Gabriella, okay,". He said. She nodded her head okay.

He knelt down beside her on the ground. Placing one arm around her as the other brushed her hair back.  
"Are you going to be okay Love?", He asked her. She nodded her head as she held her stomach. She was as pale as a ghost. He knew she would be in no shape to travel the rest of the day. They couldn't stay there though it was too risky for two mages to be so close to where the veil was thin. They would have to find somewhere to camp soon though.  
"Do you think you'll be able to travel a little bit so we can find somewhere to camp?", He asked her.  
"I think so, just give me a few minutes,". She said. As he helped her to her feet. He led her to a tree stump to sit down.

"Why did that make you so sick, I've never seen anyone react like that to abominations,". He asked her.

"I'm not sure, it was more like the smell was so strong that made me sick I think,". She answered.  
"It didn't effect Sidney,". He said. She shrugged her shoulders gesturing she didn't know.

"Don't worry about me so, I'll be okay,". She said as she took his hand and held it.  
"I love you. You know,". He said and took her hand and kissed it. Which caused a instant smile on her face. She was starting to feel better.

Donnic and the others exited the house with almost too much to bring,. Cullen figured it would be okay because they would use some of it right away when they made camp.

Gabriella was feeling well enough to start walking again. So they started off. They got to the small settlement. There were people about it, all seemed pretty normal. There was a small wares shop. Cullen had everyone wait outside while he went in.

He was greeted by the owner. A friendly fellow. Cullen decided to act as a family man to be less threatening.  
"How can I help you traveler?", The man asked.  
"My family and friends are passing though, I just wanted to see what you had, if there was anything we needed,". Cullen said. The two engaged in some trading and small talk.  
"We had gotten separated from some friends I wonder if you had seen them come threw here?", Cullen asked him.  
"Depends on which group you are referring to,". The man replied.

"Two groups?", Cullen asked what do you mean?  
"There was the first group they seemed pretty normal three men and two women. The next group were dressed like Templar's but didn't act like it in away. They were hunting the mages. I take it your friends were the first group,". The man said.

"It sounds like it, how many days ago was this when they came threw?", Cullen asked him.  
"Oh I say it was about a week ago,". The man replied.  
"Do you know what happened at the farm up the road?", Cullen asked.  
"There was a mage in the family there, those templar's attacked the farm house killing the family, but in the process some of the templar's died as well,". The man said.  
"It's getting late I need to find somewhere safe for my family to camp for the night. I must get going. Thank you for the information Sir,", Cullen said.

"Call me Klem, maybe I can help you, my wife runs a boarding house and there's empty rooms at the moment, comfortable room's. she has, and hot meal's, she'd be happy to have someone stay it's been awhile,". Klem said.

"Thank you Klem that's very hospitable of you, I appreciate the help,". Cullen replied.  
"Follow me I'll take you all there,". Klem said. Cullen followed him outside.

Cullen explained to everyone he had found somewhere for them to stay for the night. They all followed Klem to the boarding house. He introduced everyone to his wife Ina. A elderly woman but very sweet, and happy to have guests. There were a few room's available. Ina showed them to their room's she placed Cullen, Gabriella, Sidney, and cloud in a room assuming they were a family as Klem had said. Macha had a room to herself and Donnic and Keran shared a room. There was a bath house were they could take turns cleaning up, Ina suggested for them before dinner. Cullen Thanked the couple again for being so hospitable. They all took advantage of the bath house to wash all the road grime from their tired bodies. Ina prepared a wonderful dinner for everyone Klem joined them, they all sat at a big dining table and enjoyed dinner with the friendly couple. As the evening wore on Gabriella was still weary from being ill earlier so she excused herself to retire for the night, and told Sidney she needed to come to bed as well. Gabriella thanked Ina for the wonderful dinner.

"You and your daughter get a good nights rest dear,". Ina said bidding her good night. Gabriella smiled and nodded. As she took Sidney by the hand and went to their room.

"Sir you have a very lovely family,". Ina said to Cullen. He smiled at the woman.

"Thank you, they mean the world to me,". Cullen replied.  
'It must be hard on them traveling so,". Ina said. Cullen nodded at her.  
"I'll find a safe place for us to settle in time,". Cullen said.

Gabriella and Sidney dressed in some bed cloths. Gabriella tucked Sidney in bed.  
"Gabriella, I like the idea of us being a family, Can I call you my Ma?", Sidney asked. Gabriella smiled and sat beside her on the bed.  
"If you wish, but what of your real Ma I can't replace her,". Gabriella asked her.  
"I miss my Ma and Pa but I know they aren't coming back, your like my Ma now and Cullen is like a Da taking care of us,". Sidney stated.  
"It would be a honor Sidney, and I'll never leave you or let anything happen to you as long as I breath,". Gabriella said.  
"So when are you and Cullen going to marry?", Sidney asked. Gabriella's face went blank.  
"I don't know,". Gabriella answered.

"When you do we'll be a perfect family,". Sidney said. Gabriella smiled at her and tucked the covers around her and kissed her good night.  
"Get some sleep now,". Gabriella told her.

"Okay good night Ma,". Sidney said as she hugged Gabriella and kissed her cheek. Gabriella smiled as a warmth filed her heart.  
Cloud joined Sidney in bed snuggling with her.

Gabriella crawled into bed. Cullen then came in. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots then his armor. He slipped under the covers with Gabriella. He cuddled up with her.  
"Are you still awake Love?", Cullen whispered to her.

"Ah ha, Sidney called me Ma, I love her as much as any real Ma could,". Gabriella said.  
"I know you do, it's obvious you do Love,", Cullen said.

"It's so cute she wants to call you her Da and wants us to be a perfect family,". Gabriella said.  
"Really I'm surprised I didn't think she cared for me much,". Cullen said.  
"She looks up to you and knows you will do whatever it takes to protect us, she trusts you now, and likes the thought of us being a family,". Gabriella said.  
"So do I,". Cullen whispered in Gabriella's ear, and kissed her neck as he squeezed her. She rolled over to face him, she kissed his lips lightly and grinned. She was so happy.

"I love you,". She said as she cuddled up against him.  
"I love you too,". He said as he held her tight, and they both drifted off to asleep.

Authors Note: Please feel free to leave reviews. Let me know how I'm doing. If I need to do something different. I'm just writting as I go. I have a diection I'm going with my story. Any critisism appreciated.


End file.
